A Night to Remember
by 11GoldenStar11
Summary: When the Titan's receive an invitation to a Charity Ball how will they react to the generous offer? Dress shopping, dancing and finding dates to go with them? Then there's the mysterious handsome beneficiary of the event, who happens to be quite the charming gentlemen. But theres something a bit familiar about him... RobxStar. BBx Rae. CyXBee
1. Chapter 1

HI there! This came to me while I was watching Date with Destiny. Kitten drives me crazy and I really wanted Star to be able to throw it in her face just how cool and amazing Robin really is and how she'll never get to have that ever. Anyways, disclaimer, I own nothing but my own thoughts. We're gonna go with the Titans are a bit older now, they've grown, meaning the boys are now taller than the girls. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was a typical day in Titan's tower. Starfire was sitting on the couch in between Beast Boy and Cyborg who were vigorously tapping buttons on the video game controllers trying to out race the other. She smiled as her friends continued to banter back and forth with lighthearted teasing. Floating near by was Raven, who was trying to meditate but having little success due to all the noise. She zoned them out as she chanted her mantra in her head focusing on peace and quiet.<p>

The main doors swooshed open to reveal Robin. He walked into the room looking at his friends. He smiled watching them having so much fun. He was nervous about the envelope in his hand but he was sure the Titans would be excited about it. He walked down the stairs towards the couch where the others were congregated.

He looked up at the giant screen showing two cars racing to the finish line. Just as the purple car zoomed ahead of the silver car, it promptly was run off the road by the silver car causing the purple car to explode. Cyborg jumped up, fist pumping the air as Beast Boy pouted on the couch. Starfire giggled, gently patting BB on the back in comfort. Raven huffed in the background annoyed at the sudden increase in noise level.

Robin shook his head then cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Ok Titans I've got a letter here that you may want to listen to," he said sneakily. Just as he expected, Cyborg stopped fist pumping and turned around, Starfire turned in her seat as did Beast Boy to face him and Raven opened one eye looking over at him. He grinned before opening the letter to reveal a thick cardstock invitation covered in elegance.

"It would be my pleasure to invite you, the Teen Titans, to our annual Charity Ball to honor your hard work and dedication in keeping your city and the world safe from villainous entities everywhere. It will be held at City Center in Jump City on July 7th at 7 o'clock. Formal attire is required and dinner dates are encouraged. Please RSVP as our honored guests at your convenience. Thank you again for your dedication and protection of the common good. Sincerely, Richard Grayson."

Robin finished reading the invite and brought it down to waist level again. He looked at the other Titans. Their facial expressions ranged from a bright grin, cocked eyebrow, shock, and confusion. He wanted to laugh at their myriad of reactions but held it in. After all he was Robin right now and he had to act like Robin.

"Well?," Robin asked, "What do you guys think? Wanna go? Sounds like it could be fun. Plus Star you can dress up in a fancy dress if you wanted." Robin smiled at her as she blushed but smiled back.

"Why would we get invited to a Ball, that is being put on by Bruce Wayne, billionaire's adopted son?" Cyborg asked confused. "I mean I get the whole saying thanks for saving the city but that's really random. I mean doesn't he live in Gotham?"

"Dude! Who cares! We got invited to a huge Ball with lots of fanciness and girls and like proper big shots!" Beast Boy said grinning. "I'm totally in. Sounds like it could be super fun."

"Oh me too please!" Starfire added jumping up and down. "Raven and I can go shopping for the gowns of evening and dress up." She squealed with excitement, making Raven sigh.

"Alright so that's five Titans RSVP-ing for the Ball?" Robin asked looking at each of them for confirmation. Star nodded vigorously, Cyborg nodded, as did BB. They all turned to look at Raven, waiting for her answer.

Raven looked at each of them. Star's eyes were pleading with her, Cyborg and Robin both looked excited and expectant, and Beast Boy looked like he was holding his breath waiting for her answer. She sighed finally, "Fine. I'll go." She said crossing her arms which made Starfire clap her hands in excitement, Cyborg and Robin grinned and Beast Boy looked relieved. She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Ok I'll send off our reply. We have about a week to find our outfits before the event. You girls might want to go do some dress shopping…," Robin said over his shoulder as he headed towards the door. He saw out of the corner of his eye a grinning Starfire zoom over to Raven's side and grip her arm, bouncing up and down begging for her to come along to find dresses. Raven was being flung around like a rag doll before she finally agreed to go with Star. Robin had to jump to the side to avoid a blazing bullet made up of an overly excited Starfire and a panicked looking Raven.

He laughed as the door slide shut behind the girls.

"Soooo, ya gonna ask Starfire to be your date to the Ball?" Cyborg asked with a smirk on his face. He was soon joined by Beast Boy who was grinning while they stared at the back of their leaders head.

Robin froze. His shoulders moved up as he cringed. How had he thought he would be able to avoid the suggestive teasing. He sighed, "I don't know. Maybe," He replied defensively as he turned to look at the pair of crooners. "And who do you two plan to ask?"

BB and Cy laughed at the discomfort of their friend. Before blushing furiously at Robin's question.

"Uhhhh…."

"Ummmm…."

"That's what I thought. At least I have a prospect," Robin said smirking. He then turned and walked through the doors feeling triumphant.

Cyborg looked at Beast Boy with a worried expression. "Who are we gonna ask?" he asked unsure of himself. "I mean I think I could probably ask Bumble Bee, that's if she doesn't try to zap me…"

Beast Boy looked at the ground. He knew who he wanted to ask but he doubted she would accept his offer. He cleared his throat. "Um, well I'm sure we'll find dates. There are lots of Honorary Titans all over the world now so ya know, endless options."

"Ya that's true. But who's Raven gonna go with? I think it wouldn't be fair if she showed up alone." Cyborg said thinking of the empath. Beast Boy blushed and turned so Cy wouldn't see his face.

He shrugged his shoulders before walking towards the door. "I don't know. Hopefully someone. I guess. I think I'm going to go, uh, to my room. See what I have in the way of 'fancy' clothes." Beast Boy said over his shoulder.

Cyborg snorted following the smaller green teen out the door and headed toward his own room. 'Ya right. Fancy clothing isn't in Beast Boy's vocab.' He thought to himself.

* * *

><p>"Starfire, I really don't think-"<p>

"Please, Raven. Just give it the try." Starfire said while handing a dark purple gown to Raven who looked at it skeptically. Raven looked up at Starfire's excited face and sighed in defeat taking the dress from Star.

Raven turned and walked into the dressing room changing from her uniform to the floor length gown. It was pretty but just not her. It was too poofy and a strange color. It didn't match her hair color so the two clashed. She quickly changed back to her uniform and walked out to find Star looking at pretty pink gown that went well with her hair color. Raven set the dark purple gown on the rack and walked over to her friend.

"Sorry, Star but it didn't really work. The colors clashed with my hair." Raven said.

Starfire turned looking at Raven disappointed. "I am sorry Raven. I truly thought I picked a nice dress, " she said feeling guilty.

Raven noticed her emotions becoming sad so she decided to change the subject. "It's fine Star. Did you find anything you like?" She asked trying to turn the attention off of herself.

Star immediately brightened at that and she pulled the pink dress off the rack and turned to show Raven. "I believe this one my work as my dress. I will go try it on," She said excitedly.

Raven watched as Star disappeared behind the dressing room door and she sat on one of the benches to wait. After a while Star finally emerged from the dressing room with a smile.

"I believe the dress is perfect. I shall get this one!." She declared.

Raven smiled, happy the shopping trip was finally over for now. She stood up and followed the happy alien over to the cash register and waited for Star to pay for the dress.

Once they were finished with the dress shopping they headed back towards Titan's tower. As they flew, Star looked over at Raven, wondering if she should ask the question on her mind.

"Raven?" Star asked timidly.

Raven looked over at her, cocking an eyebrow.

"I was wondering who you think Robin will ask to the Ball of Charity?" Star asked looking sideways at her friend waiting for an answer.

Raven smiled at the shyness of her friend. Honestly who else would Robin ask to the Ball. "Well I'd think it pretty obvious who he's going to ask. That would be you," she replied simply.

Star's eye sparkled and she blushed slightly but smiled anyways. The girls landing on the island the Tower stood on.

"Who then do you wish to attend the Ball with?" Star asked curiously.

As they approached the outer door, Raven placed her hand on the scanner to verify their identities. She was slightly surprised by Starfire's question. She really didn't think anyone would ask her and she didn't really think about the whole 'date' portion of the invite.

"Uh….no one?" She replied looking back at Star.

"Oh no! Friend you must go with someone! Perhaps Aqualad would accompany you," Star suggested making Raven blush.

She didn't reply to Star. She honestly hadn't thought this part through yet. She wasn't sure about Aqualad either. Yes he was very handsome, and nice and tall and- Well he wouldn't be repulsive to spend the evening with.

The elevator's doors dinged opened and the girls separated towards their own rooms. Raven was more confused than ever, while Star was glowing with excitement.

* * *

><p>First chapter down! This wont be any longer than 4 -5 chapters, if that. I hope you enjoyed so far. I will update as soon as I finish the following chapters. Please Review Favorite! :)


	2. Chapter 2

HI there! This came to me while I was watching Date with Destiny. Kitten drives me crazy and I really wanted Star to be able to through it in her face just how cool and amazing Robin really is and how she'll never get to have that ever. Anyways, disclaimer, I own nothing but my own thoughts. We're gonna go with the Titans are a bit older not, they've grown, meaning the boys are now taller than the girls. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It had been three days since Robin announced the Charity Ball invitation. The rest of the Titans were still buzzing with the information becoming more anxious and excited as the day approached.<p>

This day was similar to the first, with Cyborg and Beast Boy competing in a heated game while Starfire stood in the kitchen mixing up some Tamaranian delicacy only she could stomach. Raven sat on the counter across the room from Star reading one of her books.

The door opened and Robin walked in. He looked around at his friends with a solemn expression. He spotted Star in the kitchen and walked over to her.

"Hey, Star. What are you making?" He asked staring in the bowl filled with what resembled red mud mixed with lumps of yellow. As he looked at it, one of the lumps moved and he cringed away.

"Oh it is a delicious hearty meal Galfore taught me how to make. I do believe it is one of my favorite meals from Tamaran," She replied with a happy smile. She picked up the bowl and started dumping the thick mixture into a pan to bake in the oven. Robin decided now would be a good time to walk away since the mixture seemed to be wriggling even more. He walked over towards the couch. Beast Boy had just conquered Cyborg in a fight sequence game. Cyborg sat there weeping in defeat while Beast Boy danced around in celebration of his victory. Robin shook his head. His friends were so dorky sometimes but that kept his life entertaining.

He sighed. He was gonna have to put his awesome acting skills into play again. Clearing his throat nice and loud Robin addressed the rest of the Titans

"So it turns out I won't be going to the Charity Ball with you guys," He said sounding bummed about it. He heard a spoon clatter in the kitchen and suddenly Star was floating next to him looking utterly deflated. He felt bad, he knew she had wanted them to go to the ball together. Well they could still have fun at the ball, but she wouldn't know it was him.

"Why aren't you coming?" Raven asked standing and closing her book.

"Batman contacted me and needs my help with something back in Gotham," Robin replied simply.

"Dude! If Batman's in trouble shouldn't ALL the Titans go help?" Beast Boy asked flabbergasted that Robin wasn't recruiting all of their help.

"Sorry Beast Boy. But this mission is top secret. Only Bat and I are on this case. I promise I will be careful and keep you guys updated. It shouldn't take more than a week to complete if we're lucky," Robin said, looking over at the saddened faces of his friends. "You guys go and have some fun. Take a night for just fun and no crime fighting." He said smiling with encouragement.

Starfire still looked sad that she no longer had a prospective date for the Ball. She walked back to the kitchen to finish cleaning up from cooking her dish. She sighed, dejected. 'That horrible Kitten girl got the chance to spend the evening with Robin and dance with him. It appears I shall not be that lucky,' she thought with a bitter attitude.

Raven looked over at Star. The young princess had been so excited about the event and her dress and getting to spend the evening with Robin. She felt bad for the girl. She didn't have a date either but she also didn't really expect one. She turned back to the boys as Robin began to talk again.

"Well I guess I'll be headed out tomorrow morning. So If anyone needs me, I'll be packing," He said and turned walking out the door to his room.

Raven looked at Beast Boy and Cyborg who were making their way back to the game they had paused. She then looked at Star who was picking up Silkie and walking through the door. No doubt headed to her room to sulk. She also headed to her room. When she reached her door, she entered the code to open it and walked in.

She set the book in her hand down on a nearby trunk when something caught her eye. She turned to see something laying on her bed and an envelope with a red rose laying across it. She walked over and picked up the envelope and rose. Sniffing the sweet smelling rose she then began to open the envelope to reveal a crisp piece of parchment folded inside. 'Parchment? That's original.' She thought to herself. She opened the paper and read the contents.

'I would like to ask you, my dear Raven, to accompany me to the Charity Ball this Friday. I also noticed you hadn't chosen a gown and I found this and thought it would look beautiful on you. If you choose to wear my gown then I will take that as an acceptance of my offer. Yours, BB'

Raven was blushing like crazy now. Beast Boy wanted to go to the Ball with her? She set the rose and card down and looked over at the navy blue gown. She held it up. It was breath taking. Subtle yet classy and brought a lovely contrast to her skin. She held the gown to her chest as she allowed a small smile to appear on her face.

* * *

><p>Robin grabbed his backpack from the closet and opened it. He hadn't had to use it for anything since he went seeking the true master. He smiled at the memory of his return. All Titans dressed in his uniform because they wanted to know how it felt to be him. He hadn't been angry because to him it was a compliment about all else. Plus it made him feel missed and loved by his friends. He chuckled to himself before walking back to the closet to pull out a few extra uniforms to take with him. After packing them in large bag and adding a few extra weapons in case one of his broke, he walked back over to the closet and pulled down a larger black box sitting on the top shelf, hidden. He pulled it down and walked over to his bed, setting it down. The dust collected on the top of it had to be at least an inch thick if not more. He carefully pulled the lid off and set it down on the ground. The contents of the box held some old newspaper clippings, a few photos, an obituary, and some street clothes.<p>

Robin picked up a picture of a young family. A tall dark haired man stood beside a beautiful brunette who was laughing while she held onto her husbands torso. Sitting on the shoulders of the man was a young boy with jet black hair who appeared to be very excited. All three were dressed in similar outfits. Robin sighed. It had been a long time ago but he still missed his parents like crazy. He set the picture down beside the obituary and grabbed the street clothes, packing them into his backpack as well. He set the lid back on the box and quickly tucked it away, hidden from snooping eyes.

He returned to his backpack from his bathroom with all the necessary toiletries in hand. Depositing them into the bag he was nearly done packing.

Suddenly his door swooshed open and he turned to see Starfire standing there; hands behind her back, biting her lip, with a sad expression.

She looked up at him, took notice of the backpack, and became even more depressed.

"Must you really go," She asked, her tone miserable.

Robin's shoulders sagged in defeat. He really did make her feel terrible about all this. He hoped he could make up for it. He walked over to her with a gentle smile on his face.

"I know Star but it's important. He wouldn't contact me unless it was really serious," he told her trying to make her understand. Star sighed and looked down at the ground.

"I was hoping that we would…..be attending….together," Star said softly. Her cheeks were pink but she was too sad to truly feel embarrassment.

Robin cleared his throat and pulled at his collar. "Oh…...well, I…...I was planning to ask you tonight…..but I guess I won't have the opportunity," Robin replied, looking at her with a guilty expression.

Star looked up at him. There were fresh tears gathering in her eyes. Suddenly she flung herself into his arms and cried on his shoulder. He hugged her back, trying his best to cheer her up.

"It's ok Star. Its not the end of the world. It'll be fun. Don't forget you'll be there with the other Titans and they will make sure you have fun. Please don't be sad. Maybe when I get back we can plan our own Ball and invite all the Honorary Titans we've met over the past years," Robin suggested, hoping this would appease the weeping girl. She pulled away from him, wiping a tear off her cheek and smiled.

"Then you promise you will attend our Ball?" Star asked looking at him with new hope shining in her eyes.

"Of course. And, just so I'm ahead of the game….um, Star would like to be my date for that Ball? When we actually have it?" He asked feeling a little awkward but Star's excited response made up for it in full.

"Oh yes. I would very much like that," Star said happily.

Robin grinned back at her. "It's a date then," he said, feeling triumphant as a light blush came over Starfire's cheeks.

"I will leave you to finish the packing of your things then. I wish you a safe trip," Starfire said before pulling him back into a tight hug. She finally released him and began to walk down the hallway towards her own room.

Robin watched as she walked away. He was proud of himself for asking her on a date finally, even if that date wasn't happening for a while. He walked back into his room and finished grabbing what he needed. This was gonna be an easy trip to Gotham and he was really looking forward to Friday.

* * *

><p>Second chapter complete! I hope you enjoyed. I will update as soon as I finish the next chapter. Please Review Favorite/Follow! :)


	3. Chapter 3

HI there! This came to me while I was watching Date with Destiny. Kitten drives me crazy and I really wanted Star to be able to through it in her face just how cool and amazing Robin really is and how she'll never get to have that ever. Anyways, disclaimer, I own nothing but my own thoughts. We're gonna go with the Titans are a bit older not, they've grown, meaning the boys are now taller than the girls. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Have a safe trip dude! And bring me back a souvenir!" Beast Boy called to their leader as his pod began to take off. The other Titans waved to Robin and watched while he shot off towards Gotham in a streak of orange.<p>

Tomorrow was the big day. Beast Boy was nervous because Raven hadn't mentioned anything that indicated she even got his invitation to the Ball which was driving him nuts. He wanted to know what her answer was but didn't want to ask her about it if she hadn't actually seen it.  
>The Titans turned and began walking out of the loading dock into the main part of the tower again. They reached the Common room and Beast Boy and Cyborg dashed for the game console to begin another tournament. Starfire and Raven stood in the doorway looking at the two. Raven glanced sideways to look at Star. She was actually contemplating 'girl talk' with the alien girl. She really did need a second opinion and she was definitely not talking to Cyborg about it.<p>

Taking a deep calming breath she tapped Starfire on the shoulder to get her attention. "Uh Star, can I, uh, talk to you," She asked feeling awkward. Star looked at her with a smile and nodded, gesturing to the table by the kitchen. "Um, can we talk in privacy?" Raven asked timidly. This was definitely not her strong suit.

Star looked somewhat surprised but nodded again and followed Raven to her room. When the two girls reached the room, Raven tapped the code in and the door opened then closed behind them.

Raven turned and looked at Starfire. This was gonna be interesting.

* * *

><p>"Ha! You lose again grass stain. Boo yah! I'm on fire today," Cyborg exclaimed much to the dismay of the changeling beside him. Beast Boy looked behind them at the rest of the room. Raven would most likely be telling them to shut up at this point but Cyborg's excitement was only met with silence.<p>

"Hey, where are the girls?" Beast Boy asked. He stood up and looked around as if he might have missed them hiding in some corner.

Cyborg turned to look too. "Starfire's probably forcing Raven to do beauty stuff. The Ball is tomorrow after all." Cyborg replied while he scanned for a new course for the next race.

Beast Boy shrugged and turned back towards the screen. "So you going with Bumble Bee then?" he asked, waiting for Cyborg to get flustered.

Cyborg rolled his eyes at the younger teen. "Shut up. And yes I am. Who you goin with?"

Beast Boy looked at the ground. He did ask but he wasn't sure if she was intentionally ignoring him or somehow his invitation got lost. He sighed, "No one. I tried but I don't think it's gonna work out," he replied, feeling a bit dejected.

Cyborg paused the game and looked at him. BB looked very bummed which was weird. 'Who did he ask?'

"Uh B? Who did you ask?" Cyborg questioned with caution.

Beast Boy set the controller aside and stood up. "It doesn't matter. I think I'm gonna go work out for a bit," he said and jumped over the couch headed for the door.

'Ooookaaay. That was strange,' Cyborg thought, watching the door close after his friend disappeared through it. He turned back to his game and started up a race against the computer system.

* * *

><p>"Oh Raven! I am so very happy for you! This is glorious news!" Starfire was beyond excited. Raven had been asked to got to the Ball and by Beast Boy of all people.<br>"Star can you keep your voice down. I don't want the whole world to know," Raven asked somewhat irritated. She sighed when Starfire finally settled back down on the floor across from her.

"Anyways. What do you think I should do? Should I accept his offer? We fight constantly. I think it's a little strange he asked me," Raven stated, feeling more insecure by the second.

Starfire shook her head," No friend. I believe Beast Boy is asking you because he wants to."

"But what if it's some kind of joke?" Raven was very on the fence about this whole thing. She'd be lying if she said the prospect of Beast Boy asking her on a date didn't make her happy but she just couldn't fathom that it was reality.

"I have noticed that our friend has grown over time, both physically and mentally. I believe all the bantering you shared when we were younger was a part of the flirting," Star said with a matter of fact tone.

Raven looked down at her lap. Maybe Star was right. But why would Beast Boy like her? Out of all the other girls they'd met over the years, Starfire included, why would he choose her?

* * *

><p>Robin pressed a button and the pod shell slid back allowing him to jump free. He'd just made it into the batcave where he was supposed to meet up with Bruce. There really wasn't any mission going on, but he still had to return home in order to make everyone think that Richard Grayson and Bruce Wayne were headed to Jump like normal people. He walked over to the main door leading into the control central of the Bat layer. He pulled his glove of his hand and placed it on the pad. A green light appeared and scanned his hand, then a keyboard emerged and a password bar appeared on the screen. Robin quickly typed the password and the door opened. He walked inside, setting his bag down on a work bench. He didn't see Bruce anywhere. Looking around, everything looked to be in top shape, like always.<p>

"Welcome back," said a low gravelly voice. It came from his far right. He turned and noticed a tall man standing in front of a monitor. The man was dressed in black dress pants, a light blue dress shirt and navy tie. He short black hair was combed into a smooth short hair style and he looked perplexed.

The man turned to face Robin who immediately felt himself relax. Bruce smiled at him and beckoned him over towards the screen. Robin walked over to see what he was doing.

On the screen was a large seating arrangement. There were about 40 tables and a large area planned out for dancing.

"Where would you like to put the Titans table?" Bruce asked looking back up at the screen.  
>Robin noticed a long head table set for the hosts of the event and their guests. Not far from the head table was a round table with plenty of seats.<p>

"I think this table would be perfect," he said with a smile. Bruce then tapped a few buttons and the label for the Titans appeared over the table.

"I believe Alfred is almost through with dinner. Shall we go find out?" Bruce asked, looking over at his prodige.

Robin nodded his head, then turned to go grab his bag. He walked over to the changing room and disappeared from view. Only to return not looking anything like 'Robin'. He was now wearing a pair of dark jeans and black tennis shoes with a black tee shirt and red jacket. His hair was messy in a good way but not spiked up. He wasn't wearing the mask anymore either, allowing the blue of his eyes to sparkle in the sunlight filtered through a few broke shafts in the ceiling. He smiled at his adoptive father as he met him at the elevator door.

"It's good to have you home, Dick. We've all missed you," Bruce told him with a smile. Dick nodded with a shy smile.

"I've missed you all too," he replied as the elevator doors dinged shut.

* * *

><p>Third chapter complete! I hope you enjoyed. I will update as soon as I finish the next chapter. Please Review Favorite/Follow! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! Thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews! I'm sorry its been a few says since I updated. I was in the process of moving but I am mostly all settled and I've got some time to do some writing. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was finally the day of the Ball. Everyone was buzzing with excitement. Well, almost everyone...<p>

Starfire lay in her bed with the covered pulled tight. She stared out the window as she lay on her side thinking. She had made a promise to Robin that she would be happy and have fun with her friends. She was still bummed that she wouldn't be spending the evening dancing with him and possibly doing a bit of the 'flirting', but she wasn't going to go back on her promise.

Slowly sitting up and brushing the stray hair away from her face, Starfire yawned as she stretched her arms above her head. Morning was always a fantastic time of day that always energized her. She pulled the blanket back and swung her legs over the side of the bed, gently touching the floor with the tip of her toes. She scooted forward and stood up, feeling the plush carpet embrace her soft feet. She smiled to herself then headed for her vanity in the corner. She sat in front of the mirror taking in her reflection. Her hair was a bit tousled from sleep but as always she still looked beautiful She grabbed her hair brush and beg taming her long locks back into a silky smooth curtain. Once she finished with her hair she headed to the closet to grab a clean uniform.

After she was dressed she walked out her door headed to the common room, still feeling a bit on the down side but decided to push aside those thoughts for now.

"Breakfast is ready!" Cyborg hollered as loud as possible. He flipped the last pancake onto a plate already towering with a mountain of flap jacks. He set the mountain on the table then grabbed the plate of eggs and bacon he cooked setting them on the table as well. Grinning at his culinary skills he rubbed his hands together.

The door opened with a swoosh to reveal a tired looking Beast Boy and bored looking Raven. They walked into the room smelling the sweet aroma of the pancakes Cyborg made. Raven went to the kitchen to make a cup of tea while Beast Boy grabbed a pan from the cupboard and the tofu eggs to make for his own breakfast.

Once they were done with their tasks, they walked over to the table and sat down with Cyborg.

Starfire walked into the room to see her friends at the table sitting around a huge pile of pancakes and other delicious breakfast foods. She smiled at the scene and flew over to take a seat beside Raven.

Once everyone was seated they all dug in, eating happily until their bellies were full.

"So, ya'll excited for the Ball tonight?" Cyborg asked taking another bit of his syrup smothered pancakes.

Raven raised an eyebrow but said nothing while she sipped her tea. Beast Boy side glanced at Raven, then slumped his shoulders slightly.

"Ya. Of course," Beast Boy replied, trying to act like his characteristic self. He couldn't make it obvious how confused and disappointed he felt.

Cyborg smiled. "What about you Star?" he asked looking at the red head. "I know Robin's not here to party with us, but don't worry we'll have plenty of fun together." He tried his best to assure her that it would still be fun without Boy Wonder there.

Star smiled over at her friend. She knew he was trying to make her feel better. "Yes. I am confident that tonight will be very enjoyable with all of you, my friends," She said with a genuine smile on her face.

"So when does it start again?" Beast Boy asked trying to scoop up some more tofu eggs but dropping most before they reached his mouth.

"I believe the invitation said that the Ball of Charity was to begin at 7:30 tonight," Star replied with a thoughtful look.

Beast Boy nodded to her and began his battle to eat the tofu eggs that continued to fall of his fork.

Starfire giggled while she watched his continuing struggles. Raven smirked while Cyborg laughed too. Beast Boy looked up at them with an irritated expression, then stabbed his fork into the eggs.

"You win this time eggs. But don't think this is over," He said glaring at the plate.

Cyborg laughed again at his best friends antics. He stood up and began clearing the table of the plates, carrying them over to the sink.

"Raven, do you wish to get ready for tonight together?" Starfire asked the quiet empath beside her.

Raven looked to her left, peering over her book at the other girl. "Um, I guess," She replied without much enthusiasm. Regardless of her lack of excitement, Starfire still smiled.

She felt very joyous that her friend wanted to spend time together. She would finally get partake in the 'girl time' she'd always heard of but couldn't convince Raven to join in.

Raven stood up and walked over to the tea kettle, pouring herself another cup.

Cyborg and Beast Boy had taken up residency on the couch when she turned back around. Starfire was walking over to them, so Raven decided to follow.

They all sat watching a myriad of tv shows due to Cyborg and Starfire arguing over the remote.

The rest of the day passed without many differences from their usually schedule. They had combat practice for a couple of hours and spent the rest of the day doing their own things until 4 o'clock rolled around and Starfire was dragging Raven to her room so they could begin the process of getting ready.

Hours went by with Starfire putting Raven through all kinds of beauty tortures. Raven tried not to be irritated by the whole thing since she really did want to look her best under the circumstances.

Raven was now sitting on Starfire's bed looking down at her hands and her freshly painted nails. She had never put on makeup or painted her nails in her life and now she was sitting on her friends bed with those nails painted, smokey eye makeup, and her hair done in a beautiful updo with a few curls framing her face. She felt strange but it was exhilarating allowing herself to act like any normal teenage girl would.

Starfire walked back into the room from her closet carrying her gown they'd bought when Robin first announced the invite. Raven stared at her friend. As if the alien princess wasn't always beautiful, the girl looked gorgeous. Her hair was falling around her shoulders with soft waves giving it the effect of thicker fuller locks. Her usual bangs and long strands were vastly different with the hairstyle she'd done. Her bangs were pulled into a twist from right to left pinned just past where her ear would be near the crown of her head. Her eyes were lined with dark black liner and mascara with dark eye shadow to the edges to add to the dramatic look. Her lips were colored a light pink with a little shine from the lip gloss she was wearing.

Starfire walked up to the bed and lay her dress across the bed before looking at her friend. She grinned at Raven.

"Oh friend! You look absolutely beautiful. I believe Beast Boy will faint when he see you," Starfire giggled. She was quite proud of her handy work. Raven looked like a work of art.

Her hair was pulled back into a slightly messy bun of curls with some loose pieces falling around her face. Her makeup was subtle but obvious. Her eyes were lined with a thick line of black, full eyelashes, and a dark lipstick. The colors made her features pop against her pale skin. Starfire was more than excited to see Beast Boy's reaction to Raven's present look.

"Perhaps we should get dressed," Starfire suggested. Raven nodded and grabbed her own dress, which was laying behind her on Star's bed. Star grabbed her own dress and walked over to her bathroom to change, leaving Raven to get dressed in her bedroom. Raven held the gown up, looking at it. It was a dark navy one shoulder floor length dress with a floor length flowy skirt. Across the bodice was an 'X' shaped design of silver rhinestones that wrapped around the right side, while the other side disappeared into the left shoulder strap. She had to hand it to Beast Boy, he had good taste. She unzipped the back and lay it down on the bed while she stepped out of the shorts she was wearing and carefully removed her camisole and bra. She then picked up the dress again and stepped into it. She pulled the strap over her shoulder and reached behind herself to zip it up. Unable to reach the zipper, she used her powers to pull the zipper closed to the top. The fit was perfect and it hugged all her curves in the right way. She walked over to Star's mirror and looked at herself. What she saw took her by surprise. She didn't look like herself, yet she did in an unfamiliar way.

Just then Starfire walked out of the bathroom in her own dress. It was a floor length strapless pink dress with an A line skirt. The bodice was fitted to her perfectly with a band of rhinestones in an elegant design across her waistline. It was fitted around her torso and flared out around her hips. She looked like a model.

When Star saw Raven she clapped her hands in excitement.

"You look amazing!" She said looking Raven over. Raven blushed but smiled at the compliment.

"So do you Star," Raven replied.

Both girls giggled. Then walked over to the vanity where their jewelry and shoes were. Raven slipped on a pair of silver heels, silver bracelet, and long string chain earrings. Starfire pulled on a pair of black pumps, her rhinestone necklace, and a pair of crystal earrings. Once both girls were ready they headed for the common room.

"What do you think's taking them?" Cyborg asked looking at his arm for the time. "We need to go or we're gonna be late!"

"I don't know but they are girls, dude. I mean Star's probably been torturing Raven all day."

"That may be true but I believe my 'torturing' was well worth it," replied a voice that made both boys whip around. As soon as they did both their jaws dropped and their eyes went wide.

"STAR?! RAVEN?!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Damn...You two look amazing!"

Starfire grinned while Raven blushed, turning her gaze away from the boys stares.

Cyborg was dressed in a black suit with a blue cumberbun and blue tie settled on a white button down dress shirt. Next to him, Beast Boy also wearing a black suit with a purple cumberbun and a dark purple tie around his neck contrasting against his white button down. They both looked very handsome themselves.

Beast Boy still hadn't said anything. He was staring at Raven with disbelief. He was definitely right about the dress. It looked ten times better on her than it did in the store. He watched as the girls descended the stairs to stand next to the boys. He cleared his throat before asking timidly, "So, does this mean...yes?" He pointed his attention to Raven. She blushed lightly while Star smiled and Cyborg stared confused.

"Yes," Raven said softly which caused Beast Boy to grin widely. He walked over to her and offered her his arm.

"Shall we?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye. He was feeling like a million bucks right now. Raven gave him a small smile before taking his arm. And they began walking towards the doors headed to the T-car. Cyborg looked a little confused still, then he remembered his previous conversation with BB and suddenly everything made sense. He smirked, then offered his arm to Star, who took it with a small giggle and they headed out.

Fourth chapter done! *Side note* - I planned for this to be only 4 or 5 chapters. It was supposed to be a quick chapter fic but it may turn into more. I will update as soon as I finish the following chapters. Please Review/ Favorite/Follow! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! You are all amazing! I love that you're all enjoying this story. I will take requests if anything pops up while you're reading. Just send me a message and I'll see if I can make it happen. Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

><p>Once they had picked up Bumble Bee, who was dressed in a sleek golden mermaid dress that hugged her curves with her hair in an elegant high bun, they arrived at City Hall. Stepping out of the car the five teens walked up to the double doors where a man stood with a pen and clipboard. They saw people walking up to the man and showing their invitation. Once he verified thier invite, he would check off on his clipboard then welcome them in. The Titans approached him next. Starfire walked up with the invite in hand to show him.<p>

"Welcome young ladies and gentlemen," the man smiled at them. "Do you have an invitation?"

Starfire handed him the invitation and he began checking his list. He smiled when he found their box and checked it off.  
>"Welcome Titans. It is a prigeledge to meet you all." He said with a kind smile. "Please enjoy the evening."<p>

The man extended his arm to the door with a smile. Starfire smiled back before looking behind to her friends and leading them in. Cyborg was escorting Bumble Bee and Beast Boy was escorting Raven leaving Star to walk in ahead of them without an escort. They came into a large ballroom with a huge crowd of people dressed to the nines in elegant gowns and crisp suits.

They were searching for a open table when a waiter walked up to them.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman. May I escort you to a table?" He asked gesturing towards the buzzing room. The Titans nodded and followed the man to a table with six seats. Cyborg and Beast Boy pulled the chairs out for Raven and Bumble Bee to sit. Star looked disappointedly at the chair infront of her, when she saw a silver hand grasp it and pull it back. Star looked up at Cyborg's smiling face and returned the smile. She sat down and Cyborg pushed the seat in. Once he took his seat, the Titans started talking and laughing. Beast Boy couldn't take his eyes off of Raven. She looked absolutely beautiful and her soft laugh made his world brighten. She was shining tonight and he loved it. She caught him looking and quirked an eyebrow at him. He blushed and took a drink of water to hide his embarrassment. Raven smiled slightly, tonight was turning out to be much more enjoyable than she first thought it would be.

Suddenly a man's voice was echoing around the room gradually silencing the crowd of party goers.

"Thank you all for coming this evening. Dinner will be served shortly, followed by dancing of course. Bur first I would like to introduce the Beneficiaries of tonight's Charity Ball. Please welcome son of Billionaire and owner of Wayne Enterprises, Mr. Richard Grayson." As soon as the announced said his name the room erupted in applause. A young man with black hair walked out onto the stage beside the man and they shook hands. He then stood in front of the mic.

"Welcome friends. I am very excited to be able to offer my assitance to such a wholesome charity and I'd like to thank each of you for coming and supporting it with me tonight. Now that we've gotten the formalities out of the way, lets get dining on the exquisite cuisine." He said with a charming smile. The crowd began to clap again and a storm of waiters and waitresses began setting plates at the tables.

The waitress at the Titan's table set the plates down in front of each Titan. Once she finished she bowed and walked away back toward the kitchen. They looked at the plates. They were served some form of alfredo with chicken and garlic bread. Cyborg took his fork and swirled some noodles onto it. He took and bite and his eyes watered.

"This is the most delicious thing ever," he said taking another bite and humming in approval. The other titans laughed and then began eating as well.

Starfire was about to take a drink of her water when a voice beside her took her by surprise.

"The Teen Titans. I'm glad you could make it. Is this seat taken?"

They all looked up into the hansome face of the man of the hour, Richard Grayson. He gave them a crooked smile and seemed strangely familar to Starfire.

Bumble Bee, who seemed to recover easier than the other Titans replied, "No. You're welcome to join us, Mr. Grayson."

"Please, call me Dick. And thank you." He pulled out the chair and sat down next to Starfire.

"I hope you're all enjoying the evening so far. I must say you clean up nicely," he joked while a waiter set a plate down in front of him. The Titans smiled back at him, still feeling nervous around such a powerful guy.

Gradually the conversation relaxed and everyone was talking easily again. Cyborg and Beast Boy were currently telling Dick about one of the mission they'd been on recently.

"Then I turned into a huge whale and squashed him like a bug," Beast Boy said with a triumphant grin.

Dick laughed, "Wow, you guys are incredible." He was happy to hear his friends opening up to him so easily. But he needed to make sure that his identity stayed completely hidden. "So where's your leader? I'd have thought Robin would've come along." After he asked that he glanced at Starfire. She looked a little sad at the question but didn't say anything.  
>"He got called back to Gotham to help batman out with something," Beast Boy replied.<p>

"He wanted to come but he said it was a serious situation."

Dick nodded while he took a drink.

They continued to eat and talk when music began to play. Looking up from their food they saw couples begin to stand and walk to a large dance floor.

Beast Boy looked over at Raven who was watching the couples like everyone else. He caught Cyborg's eye when he turned to look over at Beast Boy. They both smirked then turned back to their respective dates.

"Um, Raven?" Beast Boy asked. Raven looked over at him. He was rubbing the back of his head while he looked at the table with a slight blush.

"I know it's not really your thing. But would you maybe, um, want to, uh, go...dance?" He asked. He looked up at her shyly. Raven was looking at him with a light blush on her cheeks and wide eyes. She looked down at the table for a second then looked back over at him.

"I'd...love to," She said gingerly with a slight smile. Beast Boy smiled back then stood, offering her his hand. She set her napkin on the table and stood, grabbing his hand. He pulled her hand through his elbow and walked them towards the dance floor.

Cyborg smirked at the pair when Bumble Bee elbowed him hard in the arm.

"Let's go dance, Sparky," She said standing with a smirk. He grumbled at the nickname which made her laugh and put her hands on her hips. Cyborg stood and was immediately being drug across the room and around the maze of tables towards the growing crowd of dancers.

This left Starfire at the table with Dick. He watched the pairs of Titans disappear in the crowd then turned his attention to the beautiful Tamaranean girl. She was breath taking. It took all his energy not to gape and totally blow his cover by making a fool of himself when he first saw her.

"So, you ended up here alone?" He asked gently. He didn't want to make her feel bad about not having a date.

Starfire blushed slightly. "I am here with my friends," She replied without looking up at him.

Dick smiled at her reply. "Well since your friends are all dancing, would you like to accompany me to the dance floor?" He asked smoothly, setting his glass down on the table once again.

Starfire turned her attention to him. She was surprised at his request. There was something very familiar about this young man. He was kind, funny, and very well spoken. She was very impressed how easily he fit in with the other Titans. She looked up at him. His blue eyes were piercing. They were filled with so much emotion but there was a dark contrast to them as though he'd seen some really hard times in his life.

Dick stood up, offering a hand towards her. Starfire looked at it for a second. She was unsure of this whole situation. He was kind and patient and reminded her of Robin, but that's where her uncertainty stemmed from. He reminded her of Robin. Robin has always been an important person in her life. She had been very upset that he wasn't attending the ball with them and this young man seemed to be easying her sadness. This worried her for some reason. She held these kind of feelings for Robin exclusively, so why were they arising when she looked at this Richard Grayson?

Dick was starting to regret his forwardness. He wasn't trying to make her feel uncomfortable. He just wanted her o enjoy her evening. He began to retract his hand when he felt her grab his gently. Smiling, Starfire stood up and they walked to the dance floor. Starfire noticed many people watching them as they made their way through the tables. Many girls were looking at her with jealous expressions which confused her even more.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy twirled Raven around him again. Her loose curls swayed as her dress swirled around her legs. She laughed lightly as Beast Boy wiggled his eye brows at her. He was happy that Raven was enjoying herself. She was never this happy and he'd sucessfully managed to make her laugh many times during their time together tonight. She looked absolutely amazing. The dress he'd picked made her look like a goddess and Star's handy work with her girly knowledge made her look even more beautiful. He was having the time of his life. She spun back into his embrace, landing against him. Beast Boy blushed as Raven's back was suddenly pressed to his chest.<p>

"Hey, Raven?" Beast Boy asked in her ear.

Raven turned slightly to look over her shoulder at him. "Yes?" she asked a little confused.

"I just, uh, wanted to say that you look, um, really beautiful...," He said looking away in embarrassment. Raven gasped at his compliment and blushed. Beast Boy quickly spun her out again, then pulled her to him so they were face to face. Raven looked into his bright emerald eyes. She'd never noticed how cute he was until now. He was blushing a little but smiled at her with a bright grin. She smiled back,a strong shyness reemerging from her.

"Raven, I, uh, well, I, wanted to tell you something. Important," Beast Boy said. He really wished she didn't zap him into the next decade. Raven looked at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Well, I, well for a long time now, I, well...," He tried, feeling her stare burning into him.

He was about to speak again when everyone around them started whisphering. They both looked to see what was drawing the attention.

Walking onto the dance floor was a dashing Richard Grayson and on his arm was a grinning Starfire.

* * *

><p>Fifth chapter done! I will update as soon as I finish the following chapters. Please Review Favorite/Follow! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys! You are all amazing! I love that you're all enjoying this story. I will take requests for other stories if anything pops up while you're reading. Just send me a message and I'll see if I can make it happen. Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

><p>Tonight had proven to be much more enjoyable than Starfire first anticipated. Her friends were all dancing with each other which made her feel lonely and forgotten at first, but then Dick showed up and she was finding herself laughing along with him like they'd been friends for years. She admired his handsome face while they danced to another slow dance. They hadn't left the dance floor since they first set foot on it. Starfire felt like the Princess she was expected to be back on Tamaran. She was dancing in the arms of a handsome young man whom held status and power. This would be a perfect match back on her home planet. In fact she wouldn't be surprised if they hadn't become a betrothed pair at that point.<p>

Pushing these thoughts into the back of her mind she focused on their dance once again. They were in the middle of a dance that involved lots of twirling. She was enjoying it, feeling her dress fan out a around her as she moved. Dick was a fantastic dancer and made her feel secure regardless of her lack of experience.

She took in his features while he extended her outwards once more. He was a bit taller than her. His jet black hair was coiffed into a business like style, but it was still obvious he was a young man. His skin was pale for a human's but still full of life. She loved his eyes most of all. They were the brightest blue she'd ever seen. They seemed to sparkle from the chandelier lights above them, yet they held a deep darker tone along the edges that hinted at the tragic start to his story. There was so much emotion in them, they threatened to consume her all together.

She spun out again, extending her arm. Then he twirled her back to him, curling his arms around her waist once she was flush against his chest again.

He smiled down at her, his smile made her want to melt into a puddle on the floor. "Enjoying the evening?" he asked in a sultry deep voice. His voice. That was another thing that stuck with Starfire stronger than any other features about him. His voice was the most familiar to her yet she was certain she'd never met him before. When he spoke only one person popped into her mind; Robin. This caused turmoil. She was enjoying herself with Dick and he was very nice. He was a gentleman and she could see why all the girls wanted him to be their boyfriend, however, the more she enjoyed spending the evening dancing in Dick's arms, the more she felt guilty that she was 'cheating' on Robin. She knew they weren't dating or anything but she still felt like she was 'cheating' on her long time crush.

"Uh, yes. I am quite enjoying the evening," Star replied, trying to give a genuine smile.

Dick wasn't an idiot. Something was clearly bothering her, yet she was trying to hide it from him. He decided a break from dancing might help get the truth from her.

"We've been dancing for a long time. Do you want to go grab a drink and sit for a while?" Dick asked carefully. He didn't want to pressure her but he did want to make her occasional frown disappear.

Starfire looked up at him, slightly surprised. She nodded at his suggestion. Dick took her hand in his and lead them over to one of the tables, that had become vacant due to the occupants running to the dance floor. He pulled out a chair for her and pushed it in once she had taken a seat. He then sat down in the chair to her left, pushing the half eaten food on the plate away from himself. He grabbed the pitcher in the center of the table and poured them both a glass of water.

"So, what troubling you?" he asked taking a sip of the icy water while keeping his eyes on Star. She was about to take a sip when her eyes widened. She set the glass down and looked guilty.

"It's ok. Maybe I can help. What's bothering you Starfire?" He asked trying his best to seem helpful to her.

"Well…..I can not stop thinking about my friend, Robin," She said, shoulders sagging.

Dick straightened up in surprise. 'She can't stop thinking about me?' he thought a little confused. He cleared his throat, "Do explain," he offered with a gesture of his hand for her to continue.

She smiled slightly then took a deep breath, "I am sad that he is not here celebrating with us. I miss him terribly and I had hoped that we might go to the ball together and gotten to dance together," She seemed totally dejected by the fact that his alter ego wasn't there.

He sighed. Well maybe this was a chance to find out what she thought of him really. "So, I take it, you….. like Robin?" he asked with a smirk which made her blush.

"Yes," She replied in a small voice, "But I do not believe he shares my feelings. I have tried to make it obvious, the nature of my feelings towards him. But he still seems to focus more on our mission as heroes than anything else. I wish I was able to tell him how much he means to me, but I am afraid of what he will say in return."

Dick suddenly got an idea, "Well, why don't you pretend that I'm Robin and tell me what you want to say," he suggested. She looked skeptical, so he added, "practice makes perfect and will give you confidence."

Starfire finally nodded and took another deep breath. Then she looked into his eyes, and Dick felt his heart flutter.

"Robin….. I would like you to know that I have always admired you. You are an amazing leader and my very best friend. I trust you with my whole being and I want you to trust me with all of yours. I have felt closer to you than any of the other Titans since we met, and I would like to show you how much you mean to me. Robin, you make me feel human, when I am clearly not. You are patient with my many questions about earthly ways, you are always smiling at me and greet me with enthusiasm every morning. I believe I have 'fallen into love' for you. You make me feel beautiful, strong, and like I am more than I ever imagined I could be. I wish you would open up to me more and allow some room in your heart for my affections. I know that as a hero, it is dangerous to participate in 'the dating', but I believe, together we can overcome any obstacle. Robin, I am in love with you…..," Star's voice tapered off. She had tears in her eyes and she was facing the table again, though Dick's hand was still clamped tight in her own.

Dick was silent. He couldn't move. He couldn't say a word. His mind was buzzing and he was in complete shock. He couldn't believe he was so dense and stupid. How could he not notice her feelings for him. He wanted to punch himself in the face for being such a, well, dick.

His attention was brought back to the present moment when Star pulled her hand from his to grab a napkin off the table and dab her tears off her cheeks.

Dick reached forward and took the napkin from her. His fingers gently grabbed her chin, coaxing her head to turn in his direction. He carefully dabbed her tears away, while being very mindful of her makeup.

"That was beautiful Starfire. I think that was perfect and there's no way he couldn't realize he feels the same after you give him that speech," he told her. She smiled slightly at his words.

'Thank you. You do not think that I missed any details? Or was too forward in my revelation of the feelings?" She asked a little worried about the entire subject.

Dick laughed, sitting back in his chair. "I think if he still hasn't noticed a beautiful alien fawning over him, then he definitely needs the blunt obviousness," he said, winking at her.

Starfire laughed in response. She stood offering her hand to him. He took it, a little confused.

"Where are we going?" he asked her. She simply smirked and tugged him along to back to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>The rest of the evening was filled with laughs, toasts, and flirts. Starfire spent the rest of the evening with Dick talking and laughing about everything. They exchanged stories from their childhood's and invented the most ridiculous of dance moves, which Cyborg and Bumble Bee came to join in on.<p>

Raven and Beast Boy spent their evening talking and dancing. They got to know a lot about each other. There were awkward silences, giggles, smirks, eye rolls, and a few corny jokes. But overall Raven had to admit, it was a fantastic evening. Beast Boy was thrilled he got to spend the dance with the dark beauty in his arms. Even after so many hours of dancing and moving about through thick crowds, she looked just as flawless as she did when he'd first seen her.

* * *

><p>Eventually the evening came to a close and the Titans had to leave.<p>

"Thanks for the invite man. It's been an incredible night," Cyborg said, shaking hands with Dick.

"Haha, no problem. It's been a privilege meeting all of you and I'm happy you all came," Dick replied with a crooked grin. He glanced over at Starfire who blushed bashfully but smiled anyways.

Cyborg offered his arm to Bee, who took it and leaned against him. They started to head for the doors. Beast Boy wrapped an arm around Raven's waist and they began to follow the other two out. Starfire turned to Dick and walked up to him. She hugged him around the neck.

"Thank you for all your help. You truly made this evening enjoyable for my friends and especially me," She said with a warm smile. "And I will take your advice and tell him as soon as he returns to us from his mission."

Starfire hugged him one more time before pulling away and hurrying after her friends, leaving a love struck Dick Grayson in her wake.

The Titans finally arrived back at the tower after dropping off Bumble Bee. Cyborg and Beast Boy jump out first and opened the doors that each of the girls were sitting by, extending a hand to help them out. Starfire took Cyborgs hand while Raven hesitantly grasped Beast Boy's.

The boys helped them out of the car and the four tired Titans headed for the elevator. Once it opened to the main hallway, they began heading in the way of their rooms. Starfire and Cyborg headed to the right, while Raven and Beast Boy began walking down the hallway adjacent to the elevator.

Raven felt slightly awkward walking beside him. After tonight she was more than confused about the green man walking beside her. She always thought he was annoying on purpose and drove her nuts constantly but maybe there was more to the puzzle. She felt a strange sensation in her chest starting to flare up. She was worried and wanted to meditate as soon as possible, before going to bed.

Beast Boy was trying to think of something to say to her. He didn't want to end this night. It was just too perfect. She was perfect. Unfortunately, they reached her door, too soon and his thoughts of creating a stimulating conversation disappeared.

Raven turned to face him. He looked a little uneasy and was avoiding her gaze.

"Um, this was really fun. I think that dress looked beautiful on you, by the way. I wasn't sure if I'd told yo-" Beast Boy was suddenly cut off mid sentence. It confused him, he was complimenting her and then suddenly she made him stop talking. Well that wasn't very nice. He tried his best to be as charming a possible and it took a lot of effort to find that dress and- oh. That was a tongue. That was a soft tongue moving across his bottom lip.

Suddenly reality crashed down on him and he realized how exactly Raven had chosen to shut him up. He could clearly feel two very soft lips pressed to his. He also noticed he was frozen and still hadn't responded to her.

With as much enthusiasm he could muster, he kissed her back. His hand came up to grab the back of her neck and he deepened the kiss. It was the most magical thing he'd ever felt.

When they finally separated, Raven noticed her back pressed against her door, Beast Boy pressed tightly against her, holding her in his grasp. They were both breathing heavily as their eyes met.

The gaze between them hungered for more of what was happening. Beast Boy dove back into their heated make out session, causing Raven to make a noise of surprise. Her rational mind knew that they couldn't be seen out here in the hallway. So she used her powers to pulled them both into her room, where their make out session continued until Raven's powers made a book smack Beast Boy in the head and they decide to cuddle and get some sleep.

* * *

><p>Sixth chapter! I think there will be only a couple more chapters to complete this story, unless you have an awesome plot twist suggestion to keep it going. Leave me a review with an idea if you want. I'm really happy how this is turning out and I'm grateful for all the favorites follows/ and reviews. You guys are amazing!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys! You are all amazing! I love that you're all enjoying this story. I will take requests for other stories if anything pops up while you're reading. Just send me a message and I'll see if I can make it happen. Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

><p>Beast Boy woke to the sun shining through the bright rays of the sun filtering into the room and across the large round bed. He blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the brightness currently blinding him. Out of instinct, he tried to shift to his other side but found his body to be anchored to the spot. He suddenly realized that there was another warm being beside him. Glancing down, he saw amethyst locks splayed across his chest and a pale are wrapped around his torso.<br>At this point, he noticed that he was still wearing his dress clothes from the night before, and Raven was still in her dress. He sighed happily. Everything had gone according to plan and he was more than happy with the result. His fingers came up to touch her soft hair, carressing the strands as they fell through his fingers.

This little act woke the sleeping girl. She shifted slightly, confused that her mattress had grown a lump, a comfortable, warm lump, but still, it was odd. She raised her head about an inch away from his chest, no doubtly staring at his dress shirt, then she turned her gaze toward his face.

When her eyes met his, he smiled warmly at her, while she blushed crimson. Sitting up slowly, Raven looked away. She noticed she was still in her dress and she stood, heading for her closet for a fresh uniform.

Beast Boy sat up on his elbows, watching her. She seemed shy all of a sudden. It kind of worried him but he was sure it was just the fact that she'd never been in a situation like this.

She reemerged from her closet, new clothes in her arms. Glancing over at him quicky, Raven then turned and disappeared into her bathroom.  
>Beast Boy noticed her eyes seemed huge and maybe a little bit frightened when she saw him laying in her bed. They were fully clothed, and neither had consumed any form of intoxicating substances, so he was a bit confused as to her reaction. She couldn't have honestly forgotten about their heated make out session last night, ruined by a stupid floating book. He looked over to her dresser where said 'stupid' book sat, and glared at it, as if that was going to make any difference.<p>

* * *

><p>Raven stood in her bathroom staring in the mirror. Her hair was still up in the bun Star had pinned it in, with several pieces falling out now. Her makeup was slightly smeared from sleep and she made her look as if she'd gotten no sleep. She grabbed a hand towel and ran it under the water to wet it. Then she set about removing the makeup, carefully, like Star had instructed. Once she was makeup free, she used her powers to unzip the dress.<p>

Stepping out of the satiny material, she grabbed the hanger and placed the cloth straps around the plastic to secure the gown. Once she'd hung it up on the back of her door, she turned towards the pile of clothing she'd brought with her. First she grabbed her sports bra and pulled it on, make sure it was smoothed out. Then she pulled on her leotard, then clipped her belt around her waist. Finally she pulled her cloak around her shoulders and fastened it. She looked into the mirror expecting to see her normal self, but then she noticed her hair was still quiet a mess. She reached up and pulled the many bobby pins free letting her hair fall down around her face in soft curls.

She grimaced at first but then realized she kind of liked the look. Maybe girl time with Star wasn't such a best concept. Shaking her head at the ridiculousness of her inner conversation, she stepped into her boots and gave herself one more glance in the mirror before leaving the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy looked up when he heard the bathroom door open. Raven walked out, dressed in her uniform now but her hair still held the curls from the hair do Star had done. She looked natural and beautiful. He grinned at her.<p>

She walked over to him, he was sitting on the edge of her bed, still dressed in his suit. His hair was a bit tousled from sleep but he looked well rested and almost excited.

He stood up when she reached a closer distance.

"Morning, Raven. Did you sleep okay?" He asked feeling slightly uneasy with her gaze on him.

He watched as the blush appeared on her cheeks again and she looked down, "I slept...fine. Did you?" Her question was quiet, careful, as if she was scared to know the answer.

I slept great. Best night sleep ever," He told her truthfully. She looked back up at him, seeming happier with that news. "I should go change. Wanna meet in the Common Room for breakfast in 10?" he asked, hopeful she wouldn't turn him down.

"That sounds...nice," She said, giving him a slight smile. Beast Boy grinned back.

"Ok I'll be back in no time," he shouted, dashing out her door, headed towards his room.

Once he was gone, Raven let herself laugh a little. He was such a dork sometimes but he could be quite a gentleman too.

She started towards her door, and headed out into the hallway. Thinking to herself about their new unique situation, Raven almost screamed in surprise when she felt a hand grip her elbow.

She whipped around, eyes blazing with energy, ready to strike.

Starfire stood in front of her, hands up in surrender, as she leaned away from her friend.

Raven quickly calmed, and her powers disappeared again. She straighten out of the defensive pose and looked at Starfire.

"Sorry, Star. I didn't really notice you. Took me by surprise," she apologize, which allowed the other to relax and nod in understanding.

"Forgive me friend. I thought it was strange, you did not answer when I said you're name," Star told her, "May I speak with you? I have developed a, what is it called, dilemma."

Raven raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously. "Ok, what is it Star?" She asked, expecting something trivial, like an acne spot.

"I believe I have developed the 'feelings' for someone else," Star said quietly. Raven's eyes widened. They definitely couldn't talk about this here. She grabbed Star's arm and lead her down the hallway to Star's room. Opening the door, Raven tugged them both inside and sealed the door.

"Ok, spill," she said, crossing her arms.

Starfire took a deep breath and began, "I believe I may have the feelings for two boys instead of one. I know that I have the feelings for Robin. I have liked him since we first began the Titans, but last night...," She looked over at Raven, who gave her a look that said 'continue', "Richard was most kind, and patient, and quiet a gentleman. He called me beautiful many times and helped me to realize that I must tell Robin how I truly feel, but now I am confused. I do not know who to choose, or what to do." Starfire finished, looking at Raven dejectedly.

Raven sighed and walked over to sit on Star's bed. "Ok, Star. You met this guy once. He was nice and everything and you had a good time but he's also a rich guy. Meaning he probablly was looking for other...things last night." Starfire tilted her head, ready to ask what Raven was referring to, but Raven continued to avoid the awkward clarification, "Besides, out of the two of them, who's always been at your side? Who's been your best friend for years? Who's been the one to protect and defend you from the beginning?"

Raven was quite proud of her arguement. Maybe she was getting the hang of this whole 'girl talk' thing.

Starfire looked down at her hands. "Yes, Robin...But, it has been a very long time, and he has not show me any interest past friendship. I believe he is too involved with locating and stopping criminals to develop a real relationship..." She trailed off sadly.

"Well, looks like you'll have to change his mind," Raven said with a smirk. "I have an idea. Why don't you get ahold of Mr. Grayson and see if he'd like to go on a date. Then watch Robin squirm and get jealous." The look on Raven's face was of pure satisfaction and evil.

Starfire looked at her in surprise. She didn't know Raven was capable of such schemes.

"Then Robin will be sure to admit to his feelings, and stop choosing the job over the more important aspects of his life," Raven said smoothly. She watched as Star processed the idea, then let out a rare grin when Starfire looked at her and nodded.

The two girls then headed to the Common Room in search of breakfast, both happy with the newly devised plan.

* * *

><p>"Finished!" said a proud Beast Boy. He had a plate of tofu eggs and bacon and a freshly brewed cup of herbal tea set out on the counter. He grinned at his handy work, 'Raven, is gonna be so proud of me,' he thought with a smile.<p>

Cyborg stood at the stove, whistling away, while he flipped another pancake on the griddle. Upon hearing Beast Boys' exclamation, he turned and looked over at the plate and cup. He rolled his eyes and continued cooking.

Both boys looked up when the door opened and Starfire and Raven walked in. Starfire was giggling and Raven had a dangerous smirk on her face.

Beast Boy and Cyborg exchanged nervous glances. Star giggling was normal, but Raven smirking meant someone was about to get it good. Most often that was Beast Boy.

The two young women walked over to the counter and took a seat on the bar stools. Cyborg turned back to his pancakes. He flipped another onto the stack he'd started earlier, then glanced over his shoulder at the girls, "ya'll want some hot flap jacks?" he asked with a grin.

"Oh me please!" Starfire said clapping her hands and bouncing in her seat.

"Sure," Raven said in a monotone. Beast Boy took this as his cue. He walked over with his plate and the steaming cup.

"Here. I hope I got it right. I just kinda guessed," he laughed nervously, handing a stunned Raven the cup of tea.

She looked down at the white cup with the tea bag bobbing in it. It smelled like her green tea that she usually made for breakfast. She took a small sip, careful not to burn herself.  
>Setting the cup down genlty, she smiled over at Beast Boy who looked like he'd just won the lottery.<p>

This made her want to laugh, but Cyborg turned around at that moment holding two plates of pancakes and set the down in front of the girls.

They both dug in, while Cyborg cook himself a few more before shutting off the stove.

The four teens ate their food in mostly silence, until Cyborg made Beast Boy choke on his eggs when he asked about his evening with Raven. This made Star laugh happily and Raven blushed red. Beast Boy glared at Cyborg who smirk back and continued to tease him.

While the Titans finished their breakfast, another Titan was approaching the Tower and getting ready to land on the launch pad.

* * *

><p>Seventh chapter! I think there will be only a couple more chapters to complete this story unless you want me to continue. Review and Let me know! I'm really happy how this is turning out and I'm grateful for all the favorites follows/ and reviews. You guys are the best!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys! You are all amazing! I love that you're all enjoying this story. I'm sorry it's been a while since I last updated. I really hope you all enjoy this next chapter and I will try to get another posted as soon as I have it written. Thank you again for the support and kind reviews! 3

* * *

><p>Robin placed the bag on his bed. He had just gotten back from his 'secret mission' and had gone straight to his room to unpack. He was yet to see any of his friends since his return. He began removing the unused clothing out of the bag and placing it back in his closet. He'd expected Starfire to come zooming into the room and give him a bone crushing hug, but to his surprise his door remained shut and the hallway silent.<p>

He set the bag in his closet and shut the door. He looked over at his door, still nothing, not even a knock.

Sighing to himself, Robin walked over to the door and into the hallway. He walked down the quiet halls, expecting to hear Cyborg and Beast Boy goofing off or Raven yelling at them or Starfire's soft laugh, but he heard nothing.  
>He came to the Common Room's doors, watching as they slid open. He took a step int the room, looking around.<p>

"ROBIN!" a voice shouted. Then suddenly his vision was blurred by red and his limbs were crushed into his sides by two strong constricting arms. His breath caught in his throat and he struggled to breath. "You have returned!"

Starfire slowly retracted her arms from around Robin's torso and floated happily in front of him. After catching his breath again, he smiled up at her.

"Hi, Star," he said, looking into her emerald eyes. She giggled in response, "Everyone ok?" he addressed the other Titans.  
>Raven, BB, and Cyborg walked over to the pair. "Yup. And no crime to fight since you left. It's been pretty chill here. How'd the mission go?" Cyborg asked.<p>

Robin smirked, "Never saw us comin'. Went pretty smoothly, no real damage and plans foiled," he replied, wearing a proud smile on his face. Man he was getting good at this acting thing.

"How was the Charity Ball?" Robin asked the four infront of him, "Did you all enjoy yourselves?"

Cyborg smirked at Beast Boy who blushed and laughed nervously. Raven seemed to be keeping her cool, showing no reaction, and Starfire slowly floated to the ground.

"I think we all had a blast. Especially, these two," Cyborg said, looking over at the tense Empath and blushing changeling.

Robin looked at them, eyebrow raising. "Uh huh? Anything in particular that you two enjoyed the most?" he asked, trying his best not to break into a grin of his own and laugh along with Cyborg.

"It was fine," Raven replied, looking a little irritated now. "Yeah, um it was fun. The food was great and the dance part was, uh, great too." Beast Boy looked like he might crumble from how nervous he was, and Robin didn't notice the side glance towards Raven.

Cyborg looked over at Robin and they shared a smirk. "What about you Star?" Robin asked looking to his right at the alein girl. She blinked and looked away, playing with her hair absent mindedly.

"The Ball of Charity was...quite enjoyable. I am sad you did not get to join in the celebration," Star said, looking over at him, guiltily.

Robin wasn't quite sure why she sounded like she'd done something wrong. It was him that she had 'confessed' to after all. He thought she'd be overjoyed to see him and maybe they would be able to go talk in private. Now he was concerned. 'Did she have second thoughts? Did her confession somehow make her change her mind?'

His thoughts clouded with questions, and he felt frustration seeping into his vains.

He started to speak when the alarm sounded. Looking back at the screen, an image of Cinderblock appeared, smashing the front of a bank.

"Titans, time to go," Robin said, turning and running back down the hallway. Starfire shot off behind him, eyes glowing green. Raven and Beast Boy shook off their awkward feelings and flew out the doors, followed by Cyborg.

* * *

><p>The buildings were crumbling from the many blows to the structure the giant stone creature was inflicting. Dust flew everywhere, settling along the streets, kicked up by people running and screaming in fear of the monster.<p>

Cinderblock pulled back his arm again, sending his fist flying into the front of the building. He retracted his arm and peering inside. Bank tellers, and customers cowered near the desks, staring up at him with huge eyes. He growled loudly at them, and a woman inside screamed. He swiped inside, knocked over furniture and sending people flying into the walls. He brought both arms up above his head to smash the building open wide.

Just as his giant fists began their descent, a blast of energy hit him square in the back, knocking him off balance.

He stumbled to the left, and fell onto the street. Anger boiling, he sat up, glaring at his attacker. His glare increased when he saw who was responsible for blasting him away from his goal.

Robin stood, arms folded, cape fluttering in the wind, a scowl on his face. Behind him, Beast Boy was already morphed into a large lion, growling at thier enemy and Cyborg had his blaster open, aimed at Cinderblock, smoke rolling off it from the recent use. Above the boys, Starfire and Raven flew, both thier eyes glowing with energy.

"Well, well, well, it's been a while, block head," Robin said, glowering at the destruction the large stone man had caused. He turned his attention back to Cinderblock, who was now struggling to his feet, renewed anger.

Robin jumped into a defensive pose and pointed his arm towards the charging enemy, "TITANS! Go!" Behind him the other Titans shot off to attack.

Starfire flew up above Cinderblock, throwing star bolts at his head, unrelentlessly. She paused, watching carefully for any movement from the clearing smoke. Even with her nonstop blasting, the smoke cleared to reveal a hunched Cinderblock. He stood and roared up at her in anger. She gasped, eyes wide, watching him grab a car in each hand and hurl them at her. She schreeched and flew away, trying to dodge the attack. The cars flew high in the air, coming done towards the other Titans.  
>Beast boy looked up to see the car descending rapidly towards him. He yelled and morphed into a falcon, flying as quickly as he could away from the car before it smashed to the ground, rolling on it's hood.<p>

Cyborg ran passed the car, yelling aa battle cry as he aimed a punch at Cinderblock's torso. While he continued to punch and blast, Raven took notice of the other car falling quickly towards their leader. She levitated towards him, yelling out her mantra, "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" Black energy encased the large black SUV sailing towards Robin's head.

Noticing the car coming at him, Robin started to back away when it stopped a few yard above his head. He looked past the car and saw Raven's hands extended towds the car, eyes glowing black white with a strained look on her face. He watched her pull the car away from him, and throw it back at Cinderblock. The car went flying towards the large villian just as Cyborg went flying in the opposite reaction, having just been hit hard by Cinderblock. Beast boy tried to catch him, but Cyborg's impact sent them both tumbling across the asphault.

Starfire, Raven and Robin glared at Cinderblock, watching as the car hit him square in the chest, knocking him into the building behind him. He grunted in pain, hitting the ground hard. The three heroes watched as the building, crumbled and debris fell on top of Cinderblock. He yelled in pain; brick, rebar, and glass falling on his back, pinning him to the ground.

Robin walked up, staring down at the trapped criminal. Starfire and Raven landed just behind him, Cyborg and Beast Boy running up to the others.

"Well, look at that. Who knew the bank defends itself," Beast Boy said, crossing his arms with a smirk on his face.

Robin quickly called the police and cinderblock was taken into custody. Once everything was squared away and the Titan's were finished with the law enforcement, they returned to the tower via flight, T car and R cycle.

* * *

><p>Parking their vehicles, Robin and Cyborg headed for the elevator, leading to the higher levels of the tower. Cyborg side glanced at the young detective, deliberating. 'Should he mention Star's date from the ball? Should he leave it be and let Star say something?' ne thought, contemplating the pros and cons of warning the teen wonder. 'Maybe I should give him a heads up. It's only fair.'<p>

"Uh, Rob?" Cyborg asked, looking over at his friend. Robin looked at him, waiting for Cyborg to speak. "Look, I thought you'd probablly like to have a fair chance. So I think their's something you ought to know."

Robin raised an eyebrow, turning towards the larger teen. "Ok...What's up?" He really had no clue what was on Cyborg's mind and it made him a little worried.

"Well, ya know how Star went to the Ball with us, but without a date, of course?" Cyborg started.

Robin nodded his head,"Ya, what about it?" he asked, confused now.

"Well, we were at the Ball, and Dick Grayson, himself showed up and sat with us at our table. He sorted became Star's date for the rest of the night and they looked very...happy, together," he said carefully, gaging Robin's reaction. Robin looked bored for a minute, but his expression passed through confusion, annoyed, and now had settled on irritated.

Robin knew that Cyborg didn't know that had been him all along, but the more he talked about how Star liked 'Dick Grayson', it started to make him worry that maybe he'd done something stupid. Maybe she was liking him more now than she'd ever liked Robin. This was a problem.

"Just wanted to give you a fair warning. Since it's totally obvious you're into her," Cyborg said, the doors sliding open for them to exit. Robin looked up at him, about to protest, when Cyborg held up his hand. "Dude. Don't even try to tell me, you aren't into her. It's the most obvious thing in the whole world." Robin watched, frustrated as Cyborg turned and walked towards the Common Room. Robin stood in the hallway, alone, stewing.

He turned and walked towards his room, needing to think over this new angle of the situation.

* * *

><p>"Do you believe this is a good idea? I do not wish to hurt Robin, or make him not like me."<p>

"Trust me, Star. He needs the push. Just do it, besides, if you end up liking him more, or if Robin comes around, then it's a win-win. Didn't you say that Mr. Grayson was a gentleman and very nice to you?" Raven asked, looking over at the worried alein girl.

The girls were sitting on Starfire's bed; Star holding a cell phone in her hand, Raven sitting across from her. Starfire had planned to call the young Grayson, but she didn't want to do it alone, so she practically dragged Raven to her room when they'd returned from their mission. Raven was sitting across from her, legs crossed, an annoyed expression on her face. She had been sitting their arguing with Star for the past ten minutes, whether or not the girl was going to call the billionaire's son or not.

"Starfire. Just do it. The worst that could happen would be that he says no, and you go to lan B, admit your feelings to Robin," she said crossing her arms.

Starfire sighed in defeat and grabbed the cell phone. She took a deep breath and began pushing buttons. Her finger hovered over the green talk button for a second, then pressed it.

Pressing the phone against her ear, her heart hammered in her chest, listening to the silence broke by a ringing sound. Then she gasped, eyes growing wide.

"Hello, Dick Grayson speaking."

* * *

><p>Chapter 8! Hehehehehe I love cliff hangers. They are sweet torture. Again thank you all for the feedback! I'm really glad you're all liking this story. I hope you enjoy the next chapter! Let me know your thoughts or if you have any questions :)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans characters or any DC comic references either.

Thank you all for being patient. I know it's been longer than usual. I'm in the middle of two stories right now and I'm working on some concept art for the other story. I really appreciate all the positive feedback! Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

><p>Robin looked over at his closet, hearing a strange vibrating coming from within. He walked over, pushing open the doors. Stacks of spare masks sat on top a set of drawers. He pulled open the top drawer, inside there was a few boxes. The one in the far back seemed to be moving. He pulled it out, walking back to his dresser. Setting the box down he pulled off te lid. Inside sat a sleek black phone, and it was currently ringing.<p>

Robin quickly picked it up. Only a handful of people had his cell number. He didn't recognize the number, but it wasn't an oddity for Batman to call from payphones if necessary. He pressed his finger to the talk button and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello, Dick Grayson speaking," he tried his best to sound as proper as possible. If this wasn't Bruce then he couldn't risk giving away his identity. He waited for the person on the other end to speak.

"Um, hello. It is I, Starfire. We met at the Ball of Charity." He had to stop himself for gasping out loud. Starfire was calling him. Why? What on earth did she need to talk to Dick Grayson about?

"Oh. Hello, Starfire. It's lovely to hear from you again," he replied, maintaining his cool on the outside.

"Yes. Um, I was wondering if you would...be available?...To talk?" He could hear Star's voice shaking. She was very nervous and almost sounded...guillty?

He thought quickly. What would the handsome billionaires son say? Something classy or something suggestive? "Talk? Yes, of course. I'm here for a few more days, taking care of business for my Father. What do you want to discuss?" Robin wasn't exactly sure what exactly was on Star's mind, but he was determined to find out.

"I, well...I wish to go on...the date...with you," Star replied, her voice sounded small. Robin did gasp that time. He definitely didn't think that would happen. He started to panick. Had he messed up? Had he screwed up some how? Star liked him, but not the him he had hoped for. She liked Richard Grayson, the rich kid. But she'd told him at the Ball that she was in love with him, as in Robin.

Suddenly he realized that he'd been stewing for a while and still hadn't answered her. "Well, that was unexpected," he replied, trying to act nonchalant, "I thought you were interested in that Robin guy."

"Oh, well...I am, unsure now...," her voice trailed off, and a cold dread washed over him.

"I see. Well, then I'd...love to." He hoped he sounded happy about the situation. He felt completely confused to be honest. He'd put this plan into action to hide the fact that he had a big event to attend and Robin would end up diappearing the exact same night. His solution was to return to Gotham on Batman's orders and invite the Titan's to attend the event so they wouldn't figure it out. He knew that Starfire would be sad that Robin wouldn't attend, but he knew that Richard could at least keep Star company for the evening and that would make up for it. He never thought his alter ego would capture her heart more than Robin had. Now he was worried.

"Wonderful. I shall see you tomorrow evening?" Star asked. She'd perked u quite alot at his agreement to date.

"Yes, until then," he said, a sad smile on his face.

"Good bye, Dick," she said with a giggle. He heard a click and the dial tone. "Bye."

Robin set the phone down on his dresser. He didn't know what to do now, the plan had totally backfired. He walked over to the bed and slumped down on it. Why did he have to hide his stupid identity. Why couldn't he have just told them that he had to go to that ball and not hide rom them. He threw himself backwards against the pillows, a grunt of frustration leaving his lips.

* * *

><p>"I have done it," Starfire said setting the phone down on the bed. She looked over at Raven, who smirked back at her.<p>

"Well, lets see how long it takes Boy Wonder to throw a fit of jealousy," she said, feeling a little smug at the situation. "Serves him right, taking so long to ask you out."

Starfire blushed lightly, looking downa the bedding. Her fingers brushed the comforter they sat on. "What if Robin does not become, the jealous?" she asked timidly.

"Don't worry Star. I'm an empath remember. I can feel people's emotions," she said reasurringly.

Starfire smiled up at her. She looked happy with that news and trusted Raven's judgement. "Are you and Friend, Beast Boy going on the date soon as well?" Star asked innocently, restraining the laugh bubbling up inside her at the look of shock on Raven's face.

Raven's eyes were staring at her, wide, face bright red. "I-uh- what?" she stuttered out. How did Star know about any of that?

"I did see you and Friend, Beast Boy dancing together at the Ball, and you did share with me the contents of the note he gave to you," Star told her smiling brightly.

Raven looked away. Of course! How could she've forgotten about the note. Star was the only person, other than Raven who saw it.

"Right. Sorry, I forgot," she replied sheepishly, "I don't really know. If he asks me then, I guess, yeah."

"That is wonderful, Friend. I do hope he does ask. I believe you both make a cute couple." Starfire felt overjoyed with how this day was turning out. She'd confirmed a date with Dick Grayson, which would hopefully help her in making Robin jealous. She'd also gotten to do the 'girl talk' with Raven, which was rare. She just hoped that her plan would be successful.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy and Cyborg were looking through the DVD wrack, trying to find something to watch when Robin walked in. He looked over at his friends, deciding to join them. Maybe it would take his mind off of things. He jumped over the back of the couch, taking a seat in the center.<br>Beast Boy grabbed another movie out of the case, looking it over.

"How about this one? It's Scify and suspense?" He turned to look up at Cyborg. Cy took the movie, and read the description on the back.

"Alright. Sounds ok to me," he stood up and turned, then nearly jumped out of his skin. "ROBIN! Geez, man, give me a heart attack!"

Beast Boy laughed, holding his stomach. Cyborg glared at him, then turned back to their leader. "You wanna watch the movie with us?" Cy asked, the smirking teen. Robin simply nodded.

Cyborg walked over to the DVD player, opened the drive and placed the disk in. He flopped down beside the other two, while Beast Boy hit play. Robin trained his eyes on the screen, but his mind was elsewhere. He couldn't stop thinking about the imending date and Starfire in general.

* * *

><p>Midway through the movie, Starfire and Raven came into the Common Room. They looked up to see what the boys were watching. There was a fight sequence on the screen between what looked like a ninja and a large alien monster. They walked over to the back of the couch still watching up at the screen. Robin felt the presence of someone behind him and turned to look. Starfire stood there, her gaze on the movie. She looked confused while Raven, who stood beside her, had raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. He cleared his throat, making the two other boys look at him. Beast Boy paused the movie, "What dude?"<p>

"Um, Hi Star. Hi Raven. Wanna join us?" Robin asked, ignoring Beast Boy. The girls looked down at them. Starfire smiled and nodded while Raven rolled her eyes, but walked around the side of the couch and sat beside Beast boy anyways. Once Starfire was seated beside Robin, Beast Boy it play again. They watched the rest of the movie in silence, Cyborg and Beast Boy commenting every now and then.

Once the movie was over, Beast Boy took it out of the DVD player, placing back in the case. Cyborg turned to the other Titans. "So what ya'll say we have a barbeque tomorrow? It's supposed to be nice out and we can have a flag football turnament in the park," he offered with a grin. Beast Boy looked excited, Raven bored, Robin worried, and Starfire thoughtful. Starfire sat up, ready to address her friend," I am sorry, Friends, but I have 'the date' to attend tomorrow," she said with a smile.

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin, who was acting as if this was new information to him, looked at her confused. Then Beast Boy smirked and looked at Robin. "So where ya takin' Star on your date, Rob?" Robin turned to look at him. Beast Boy smirked at him, crossing his arms. Cyborg join him and grinned mischeviously. Robin blushed, "I-I...I didn't-" he was suddenly cut off by Starfire.

"I am not going on 'the date' with Friend, Robin. I am attending 'the date' with Richard Grayson," she told them, smiling innocently. She glanced over to gauge Robin's reaction. Beast Boy and Cyborg were completely confused now.  
>"Wait...what?" Cyborg asked. He looked over at Robin, who slumped into the couch, huffing while he folded his ars across his chest. He looked beyond irritated. Cyborg looked over at Beast Boy who looked just as worried.<p>

Starfire started playing with piece of her hair nervously, "Well, I had a wonderful evening with him. So I decided to try 'the date'," she told them, noting Robin's grimace.

Raven hadn't reacted to the news, nor did she look worried in the slightest. She merely looked over Star's shoulder at Robin. Just as she expected, he looked completely pissed now. She smirked to herself, serves him right; 'Ya snooze, ya lose'. She watched in silence as Star stood up, saying something about finding an outfit for the date. As she spoke, Robin seemed to try his best to melt into the couch. Starfire walked around the couch looking happy as a clam. So far her plan was starting to work. Robin looked as if he was starting to grow very jealous indeed. She walked out of the room, humming happily.

Cyborg turned his attention to Robin. "Uh..Dude, what's going on?" he asked cautiously. Robin gritted his teeth before shoving off the couch and stalking away with shoulders slumped. "Dude? Where are you going?" Beast Boy called after him.

Robin kept walking away, his shoulders slumping even more. "Don't wanna talk," he hissed out. The doors shut after him, leaving the other three in silence.

Raven stared at the door, 'Well looks like Star's plan is working,' she thought. She was now starting to feel a little bad for the guy, but it would all work out in the end. She felt someone's gaze on her. Looking over she caught Beast Boy staring at her. He looked away quickly when they're eyes met. He looked nervous. She wasn't sure what was on his mind, but she felt herself hoping that he was going to follow Starfire's example.

* * *

><p>Thank you guys for the continued support. Only a few more chapters to go! And remember, Please, Please, Please FavoriteFollow/Review! I really appreciate the feedback!

Love 3


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans, they are property of DC comics and Cartoon Network.

Shout out everyone who've favorited and followed and those who've reviewed: **JulieAndrews13, WhiteRaven49, gwb620, Denisse, Artemis Raven Courtney, tvfan69, AStudyinEsmeWho, DarkFire0407, Welovenails, darkky98, TTlover, jhenybadefan, FindingThatDamnedOnePiece, imcoldalex, Welovenails, moralesanaliz, Guest**

_WARNING: this chapter is much longer than normal, but I didn't want to break it into two chapters because it would only drag along. Plus it just flowed as one. So, bear with me and enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Starfire stood in front of the full length mirror by her dresser. She was currently getting ready for her date with Dick. Her hands came up to her ear, securing the ruby red earring in her ear lobe. She stood back when she was finished, looking over her outfit again. She wore a sleek red sleeveless dress with a pair of black heels. She'd pulled her hair up into a bun, the front strands left out to frame her face. She rubbed her arm nervously, shifting in the black heels. She'd done her makeup similar to the night of the Ball, but simpler and her lips were a dark red.<p>

She felt the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. It was about 6 o'clock only 45 minutes before she was meeting Dick at a restaurant for dinner. She fussed with her dress again, the thought of changing appearing in her uneasy mind for the third time. Grimacing with uncertainty, she reached over, grabbing the silver bracelet she'd gotten from the mall, and fastened it around her wrist.

She sat down at her vanity. A pink brush, a variety of makeup products, and some hair products littered across the surface. Placing her elbows on the wood, she rested her jaw in her hands, staring into the mirror, thinking back to the events of the day.

She'd woken up that morning feeling excited for her plans, but still unsure whether they were the right thing to do. After she'd made the announcement, Robin had distanced himself from her. She thought it was simply the annoyed jealousy Raven had told her about, but she hadn't actually held a conversation with him since then. Of course they saw each other during training sessions, and when they were called to go take down Doctor Light, but that was strictly hero business. It concerned her, a lot, his reaction to the 'date'. She feared her plan was an accident waiting to happen and she was ruining whatever chance she had with the Boy Wonder. After all, Robin didn't really open up about his feelings, ever. It was rare for him to offer any 'affection' towards her, especially in front of their friends. He was simply not the 'open book' she was. That's not to say he didn't get angry when she got hurt or insanely jealous when other guys caught her attention, but this time it was different.

Starfire sat up, turning away from the mirror to face her vast room. Her bed was made, her clothes in the closet, and everything was put back exactly where it should be; nerves demanded an outlet. She stood, feeling the fabric of the dress settle against her legs again. She decided it would be helpful to go speak with Raven before her date. Perhaps she'd have some helpful advice. Grabbing the purse and black coat hanging on the back of the chair, Starfire headed towards her door. The keypad beeped as she input the unlock code and stepped into the hallway.

The click of her heels resounded on the hallway walls as she made her way to Raven's room. Once she'd reached her destination, she knocked impatienty, glancing around her anxiously. Her eyes shot back to the doorway when she heard it swoosh open. Anxious green met quizzical violet.

"Starfire, are you okay?" Raven asked, eyeing her with uncertainty. She flinched away, wind blowing her cape out behind her. She lowered her arm from the defensive state and opened her eyes, looking behind her. Starfire was now standing, hands wringing together, staring at the floor by Raven's bed. Raven's shock quickly subsided and she closed her door once again.

Star stood there looking like she might break into a full anxiety attack any second. Raven walked over to her, watching her carefully. "Star?" when she didn't get an answer, she sighed and sat down on her bed. She lightly patted the bed for Star to sit.

Starfire heard Raven's hand gently patting a spot next to her. She sighed and sunk down onto the bed, arms wrapping around her subconsciously. Raven watched her friend, waiting patiently for her to speak. Finally, after what looked like quite the duel with her own thoughts, Starfire spoke. "Raven, I...am unsure of this plan," her voice small, "Ever since I announced my date with Mr. Grayson, Robin has...avoided me completely." Star looked like a wounded animal.

Raven sympathized with the girl. "Look, Star. I never said this plan wasn't flawed. Nor did I say it was going to be like a movie. I never expected Robin would simply declare his love right then and there. It's going to take time and possibly a breaking point." Raven told her, trying to offer some form of comfort. Starfire looked over at her skeptically. Her eyes roamed over the empath's face, trying to detect and doubt or sarcasm. She found none.

"I trust you, friend. I will go on the date," Star said, feeling slightly more confident about the situation. She wasn't completely convinced of the turn out, but she was willing to at least give it a try.

Raven smiled at Star's decision. She glanced over at the clock on her desk, it read 6:30. Star was going to be late if she didn't head out now. Raven stood, offering a hand to Starfire. Star looked at her hand with a confused expression and took it tentatively. Raven quickly straightened the girl's dress, checked her hair and makeup, then took a step back. "Alright, you look great. Now go. It's 6:30 and if you show up late it'll reflect badly on you."

At these words, Starfire suddenly looked pannicked. Her eyes grew wide and she frantically reached for her coat and purse. Once she'd pulled her arms threw the sleeves and zipped up the coat she turned to Raven, purse swinging on her shoulder. Raven smiled encouragingly at her, gesturing towards her window. Starfire glanced over then smiled at Raven. The two girls walked over to the window, Raven opened it wide enought that Starfire could fly through it easily.

"Good luck," Raven said, turned to look at Starfire. Star smiled gratefully at her and then flung herself forward, pulling Raven into a tight embrace.

"Thank you, Raven. For everything you have done," Starfire said sweetly. Raven gasped uncomfortably in reply due Star's tight hold. Starfire released Raven, who began fading from blue to light gray again, then sailed out the window headed for Jump City.

Raven watched as Star disappeared into the skyline of the city, wishing her all the luck in the world. She pulled the window shut and sealed it again. As she was heading back to the book resting on her bed, she heard another knock on her door. Irritated she walked over and opened it. It revealed an empty hallway. She blinked completely confusedly. Thinking Beast Boy or Cyborg were playing a joke, she turned to go back into her room when her eyes caught something red. She looked down towards the floor. A single red rose sat in a simple glass vase with a piece of twine wrapped around the neck. She felt a blush creep up her neck as she bent to pick up the vase. Holding the beautiful gift in her hands she noticed a small note rolled up and tied to the twine on the back of the vase. She pulled it free of the string and unrolled it with her fingers.

'Raven, please join me on the roof for a little surprise. Yours, BB'

Raven gasped, a warm smile spreading across her face. So, he did pick up on Starfire's example after all. She turned, her door sliding shut behind her, to clean up a bit before she headed to the roof.

* * *

><p>Starfire landed softly on the concrete sidewalk. She peered around, taking in the people walking by. She spotted the restaurant Dick had suggested and started towards it. She reached the front doors, where a man stood in a full black suit and tie. He smiled at her and bow slightly as he pulled the door open for her. She smiled nervously at him, walking into the building. Another man greeted her just inside. He wore black dress pants and bow tie around the collar of a crisp white button down. He welcomed her with a flourish of his arm, "Welcome, Madam. Reservation?" he asked expectantly. Starfire looked at him a little confused, spotting a list of names on the podium in front of him. She quickly looked back up at him, " Um, Grayson?" she offered, hoping that would help. His eyes lit up immediately and his posture suddenly improved. He looked nervous.<p>

"Ah, yes. Mr. Grayson is expecting you. Please, this way, Madam," he said, offering his arm. Starfire took it and was escorted through the restaraunt to the back where more private rooms were located. He brought Starfire to the doorway of one of them. Placing his hand on the tan curtain covering the doorway, he pushed it aside, bringing Starfire into the room.  
>It wasn't big but comfortable for two. There were plants in the corners, fairy lights along the walls, and a small square table in the center with two chairs; one of which was already occupied. Dick Grayson sat there in a crisp black suit. He looked absolutely dashing. He stood when the two entered, walking over to greet the girl. Starfire smiled at him, watching as he took her hand in his and kissed it. She blushed shyly at him feeling her heart flutter.<p>

"Starfire," Dick said with a soft smirk. He brought her to the table, releasing her hand to pull out her chair. Starfire removed her coat, which the Host took and hung on a hook by the door frame. She noticed, Dick's coat was already hung there. She sat down in the chair, allowing Dick to scoot it forward. He then took his seat across from her, smiling across the table. The Host walked back out the door, as a waitress made her way in. She smiled at the pair, asking what they wanted to drink.

"I'll have a lemonade," Dick said, a charming smile on his face. The waitress nodded, then turned her attention to Starfire.

"And for you, Madam?" she asked pleasantly. Starfire was about to reply with her favorite drink, but Raven's advice popped into her head and she decided tea would be better than mustard. "The Iced Tea, please?"

"Alright. I will be right back with your drinks. Here are our menu's. Please take your time to look over your options." The waitress smiled, then turned and left the two alone.

Starfire looked down at the menu in front of her. It had several options to choose from. She truly wasn't sure what she wanted. She had no idea what half of these things were.

"So, what are you thinking?" She heard Dick ask. She peered over her menu to look at him. Their eyes met and she felt her stomach do a flip. "I...do not know," She said honestly, turning her gaze back to the menu.

"Hmm, well have you tried Chicken Cordon Bleu before?" he asked her, obviously knowing the answer. The Titans rarely had anything fancy when it came to food. Cyborg and Beast Boy made sure they're diet remained very teenager esque.

Starfire shook her head ast his question. "No I do not believe I have. Is it good?" she asked, truly intrigued.

Dick grinned back at her, "Well I think so. It's one of my favorites to be honest. Grilled chicken, mozarella, ham and home made dijon mustard," He said guaged her reaction. He knew full well that the mention of mustard would capture her attention. And just as he expected, her eyes seemed to shine at his words.

"I believe that is what I shall eat then, " Starfire replied, placing her menu down on the table. Just then the waitress returned with their drinks on a tray. She set the lemonade down infront of Dick and the tea infront of Starfire.  
>Placing the tray under her arm she asked, "And what will we be having for dinner this evening?"<p>

Starfire looked over at Dick who gestured for her to start. "Oh, um the Chicken Cordon Bleu?" she said hestiantly, hoping she said it correctly. The waitress simply nodded at her then looked over at her date.  
>Dick smiled, glancing down at the menu before answering, "I'll have a steak, medium, house barbeque." The waitress nodded again, took their menus and left.<br>Starfire looked over at Dick, feeling the nervousness arise again. His eyes seemed to be peering right through her; piercing blue.

"So, I have to admit. I was, very surprised to recieve such a request. Especially, after our little heart to heart about your Boy Wonder," he said, figuring if they were to discuss anything, obvious confusion would work to possibly see if she had alterior motives.

Starfire looked down at her plate, thinking of how to respond. "Well, I decided to...explore my...options," she said carefully, glancing up at him.

Well, now he was confused. Why the hell would she want to 'explore options?' She'd told him, well she'd told Dick, that she was in love with Robin. He felt uneasy all of a sudden. Keeping his identities seperate meant they were two very different people yet the same. He wondered what she would think of him if she found out who she was on a date with right now. "I see."

Starfire wasn't sure if she should feel guilty or not. It didn't appear her answer was satisfactory to him. She felt the truth would possibly hurt him though; using him to make the boy she really liked jealous. It was petty but according to Raven, necessary. She felt the awkward silence bearing down on her. She needed to move this conversation onto more positive topics.

"So, you are conducting business here in Jump?" she asked, trying to ease the atmosphere a bit.  
>Dick looked over at her. He hadn't expected her to break the silence, but was greatful for it. "Yes. My father sent me over to procur some investments for him here in Jump while he's busy in Gotham."<p>

"That sounds interesting. What sort of investments are you to...procur?" she asked, not sure of the words meanings but needing to keep their conversation rolling.

"Just some smaller companies who are developing technologies Wayne industries could use in the future." Talking business always bored him, so he decided to change the topic, "Why don't we talk about more interesting things. Tell me a bit about you." He hoped his tone was playful.

Starfire smiled happily, " Oh. Well I come from the planet, Tamaran. What do you wish to know?"

"What are your favorite things?" he offered. Her face lit up.

"I love the color pink. It is my favorite. I also very much enjoy the taste of yellow mustard, though my friends think it odd. I have a pet named Silkie, whom I love very dearly," she said happily," May I ask your favorite things?"

Smirking he started a list similar to hers, random. "Hmm, my favorite color is Red. I think my favorite drink is probably coca cola. I don't have any pets, but I do love animals. I'd love to have a dog one day."

Starfire was about to reply when the waitress walked back in holding a tray with two plates. She set a wood frame with two straps on the floor, then placed the tray on the stand. "Here you are, " she said, setting one plate infront of Starfire, then one in front of Dick. "Do you require anything else?"

"No. Thank you," Dick told her.

She grabbed the empty tray and wooden stand, "Please enjoy and ring the bell if you need anything at all." She then turned and made her way out, leaving the two to their meal.

Dick grabbed his glass and held it out towards Starfire who looked at him confused. "To us," he said, glancing down at her glass, waiting. Starfire picked up her cup, extending her arm towards his. She watched as he clinked their glasses and took a drink, smiling with amusement. She followed suit, then placed her drink back on the table. They began their meal, making small talk in between bites of food.

* * *

><p>Raven opened the door to the roof top, stepping onto the landing. She gently closed the door, looking around. Her eyes caught the corner of something red. She walked around the edge of door to see a picnic blanket laid out, basket sitting on top with a candle and rose beside it. Her heart beat loudly in her chest at the romantic gesture. Who knew Beast Boy coudl even do romance. She began walking over to the blanket and spotted the green boy sitting on the edge of the tower, watching the sun set. She smiled to herself. Sun set, a picnic, candle light, a rose. What happened to the immature shape shifter she knew?<p>

Beast Boy smelled her scent and turned to see Raven standing there watching him. He smiled playfully, standing up from his perch. "Glad you agreed to come," he said softly.

Raven merely looked down shyly. She felt like a little girl facing her first crush. Beast Boy walked over to her, offering his hand. She hesitated, but then took it. He lead her over to the blanket and they sat down. He opened the basket and produced two plates of food. One with chicken and veggies for Raven and one with fruit and veggies for Beast Boy.

Raven looked at down at the plate. She was touched. He'd actually cooked her dinner, and it even had meat. That was unheard of for Beast Boy. They ate in silence, letting the sound of the bay below become their romantic music. After they'd finished their meal, the two sat there on the blanket, watching at the sun melted away.

Beast Boy leaned over and pulled out a lighter and a few more candles. He set the candles by the other one and then lit them. Raven watched him carefully, mixed unknown feelings surfacing in her. She couldn't quite determine what they were, but she knew that one of them was very strong but not at full capacity yet. She wasn't really sure what it was but it scared her how powerful it felt, even though it wasn't fully developed yet.

"Raven?" Her eyes widened as she looked over at him. He looked concerned. Did he say something?  
>"Uh, yes?" she asked confused.<p>

"I asked if dinner was alright," he told her, the look of concern still evident. "Are you ok?"

"Oh. Sorry, yes. Dinner was great. Thank you, Beast Boy," She told him, sincerely meaning every word.

He smiled back at her. "So, um I was wondering...if it's not to...uh, forward...would you...be interested...will you..." he stammered out, his face becoming increasingly red. Raven watched him struggle.

"Yes," she said simply. He was still rubbing the back of his neck, looking like he might start sweating any second, when his hand froze.

His eyes met hers, "What?" he asked, genuinely confused now. Yes, what? What was she agreeing to?  
>"Yes. I will be your girlfriend," she said nonchalantly, feeling the smirk creep on to her face. Her eyes glistened with mirth as she watched his expression change from confusion, to shock, to overwhelming joy.<p>

He suddenly jumped up onto his knees, taking her hand in his, his eyes hopeful, "Really? You will? You're not being sarcastic are you?" he asked worried.

Raven smiled, reveling in his emotional distress. She gently pulled her hand from his and placed it on his cheek. His eyes stared her down, watching as she shifted towards him. Every so gently, he felt her hand pull his face towards her. Just before their lips met, she whispered, "yes."

That was all the confirmation he needed. He pressed his lips to hers, caressing her face.

* * *

><p>"This has been an enjoyable evening. Thank you for agreeing to accompany me,"Starfire said happily. Her hand was swinging back in forth, fingers locked with Dick's, as they walked through the park.<br>"My pleasure," Dick replied. Inside he was a war with his two identities. Did he tell her and risk hurting her? Did he leave it be and then she chose him over Robin? If she did choose him, how was he going to keep the fact that he and Robin were one in the same from her?  
>They reached the waterfront, facing the bay. The tower sat in the middle of the water, dark, only a few lights visible.<p>

Dick stopped and looked over at Starfire. She was absolutely beautiful. The moonlight shone down on them. making her hair shimmer. She turned to look at him, the light making her eyes glow. He was enraptured by her. She was the only real thing to him right now. Her eyes watched him, searching; for what, he had no clue.

Before he knew what was happening, she surged forward and kissed him. His hands gripped her waist, pulling her against his chest. She brought her hands up to grip the nape of his neck. He kissed her passionately, emotions running wild inside him.

Starfire reveled in the feel of his kiss. She couldn't help herself, and needed to test the waters. Her thoughts strayed to Robin, alone in his room. Her head screamed at her. She knew she had to leave. Now.

Without warning, Starfire pulled away, slipping out of Dick's hold. She then shot off towards Titan's Tower without another word. Dick stared after her, confused and a bit disappointed. He had been enjoying himself. Suddenly something hit him, what if she wanted to go talk to Robin? His stomach dropped at the thought and he sprinted back towards the Wayne building. He knew that even if she didn't find him in his room, she'd search the rest of the tower. If she couldn't find him there she'd guess he went on patrol. Which would be fine, except his appearance was not of Robin.

He darted past a car, making it to the front sidewalk of the Wayne building. He followed the sidewalk to the back of the building where a dark alley way was. He walked down the alley way to the dumpsters. Bending down he pulled out a plastic bag and opened it.

In no time flat, Robin was standing there, suit and tie gone. He walked over to a large mass covered with a tarp. Underneath the R cycle and helmet sat waiting for him. He pulled the tarp off and straddled the bike. He was about to take off when his communicator went off. Sure enough it was Starfire's face that appeared. She had taken her hair down, but she was still wearing the makeup.

"Robin? Where have you gone?" Star asked. She sounded very worried.

He grimaced, trying his best to look stiff and grumpy. Honestly wasn't that hard. What could be more frustrating than fighting yourself for the affections of the girl you love. "I'm on patrol. I'll be back soon," he told her.

"Oh. Be careful," she said. Her tone sounded sad now. He simply nodded, then closed the communicator. Placing it back on his belt, he donned the helmet and took off down the alley.

Starfire sighed, flopping backwards onto her bed. She feared her plan may have worked too well. Raven had said it would take time, though she didn't know how patient she could truly be. She stared up at the ceiling feeling the turmoil building in her heart. What was she going to do now? What if Robin felt betrayed and lost interest in her? What if Dick called for a second date? Her life had just gotten much more complicated. She rolled onto her side, wishing desperately for the days when all she had to worry about was kicking the villain's butt.

* * *

><p>So, I'm thinking there will be only two more chapters after this. It's been great fun writing this. I'm really happy with how it turned out and I'm grateful you all liked it! I'm totally open to hear any suggestions for any other story ideas you have! I'd love to hear your thoughts!<p>

Again, thank you so much for all the feedback my lovelies!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in like forever!

I just wanted to let you know that I haven't forgotten about you! I promise I'll be updating soon. I'm in the process of getting ready for classes to resume so it's been a lot of paperwork and text book buying.

I am not planning to abandon this story, just on a bit of a hiatus. I hope to have it finished in the next few weeks before I get loads of homework.

Thank you guys for all the positive feedback and the kind messages asking me to continue. It means the world!

Love to you all!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans, they are property of DC comics

Hello, lovelies! Its been a while and I apologize. I start classes in a week and I've been trying to get ready for that. And would you look at that! I actually finished this without any irritating interruptions.

Yay! So without further ado, please enjoy ;)

* * *

><p>Starfire woke to the blinding sun piercing through her window, across her room. She blinked a few times, trying to help her eyes adjust to the brightness. Rolling onto her back, she stared up at the ceiling, her mind returning to the issues from yesterday. She bit her lip, bringing her hands up in front of her face. Studying the veins under the skin, her mind drifted back to her indecisive drama.<p>

She knew that Robin was the one she truly wanted. The problem was, did she ruin everything last night? Her stomach felf sour with anxiety. She sat up, feeling the sensation of tears approaching quickly.

The first tear fell and she pulled her knees to her chest, burying her head in arms. The frustration seeped out of her in waves as salty tears flowed down her face, sprinkling her arms and blanket. The stress she felt pressed down on her. She had to set this straight, but if she went to Robin now it would seem as if she had a taste of the best but decided the runner up was better. A sob escaped her lips, filling the silence of the room.

* * *

><p>The frame squeaked as Robin continued to flip and turn. He increased his grip on the rings in each hand. Slowly lowering his body, arms stretching out horizontal to the bar above. A bead of sweat ran down his face and he gritted his teeth. His arm began to shake and he knew he should take a break. He pushed himself back, swinging back and forth. He released the bars, flipping through the air twice before landing softly on the padded mat. Breathing hard, Robin walked over to the bench by the door, grabbing the hand towel lying there and wiping his forehead free of the sweat. He walked over to the small fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.<br>After he'd gulped down the entirety of the bottle, Robin headed for the door. He'd come back to the tower last night feeling frustrated, confused, and worried. Star seemed to really enjoy their date. She laughed and smiled and it had been a wonderful evening. Then she kissed him. It had been the more exhilarating thing in the entire world. The feel of her lips on his. But it ended all too soon. One part of him worried that she didn't like him, meaning Dick. The other worried that she did. Both were a problem, given that Dick and Robin were one in the same.

He came to his door, and input the code to open it. Tossing the towel in the dirty laundry basket, he went to the closet to find a clean uniform. As he pulled up his pants, followed by his shirt and cape, his thoughts continued to increase his anxiety. Not only did he fear which side of his personality she'd choose, but he felt fear deep in his stomach at the thought of Starfire's reaction if she found out that Dick and Robin were the same person. He didn't want her to feel played or confuse her more than he already did normally.

Grabbing the communicator off his desk, he clipped it into his belt, then left his room.

* * *

><p>"But honestly, what would you even do with that much tofu?" Cyborg asked, exasperated, "Ain't nobody gonna eat it but you. So clearly it's just gonna go bad and stink up the whole tower!"<p>

Beast Boy huffed, crossing his arms. Raven rolled her eyes, going back to reading her book. The two had been arguing about tofu, again, for the past ten minutes. She was becoming increasingly irritated, but chose to focus on her book the best she could. "Well, then I'd do the generous thing, and donate it," Beast Boy replied, smug look on his face.

Cyborg sat back, throwing one arm over the couch as he addressed his best friend, "Dude, you a hippie." Raven smiled at that, while Beast Boy stuck his tongue out.

All three looked up when the common's door opened. Robin walked in, looking a bit distracted, a strange expression on his face.

"Hey, man. Wanna race? Or beat up BB?" Cyborg asked, earning a glare from Beast Boy at the last comment.

Robin looked up at his teammates. Raven was reading, Beast Boy sat beside her and across from them was Cyborg with one arm slung over the side of the couch. Both boys were staring at him, while Raven didn't even bother looking up. He figured their offer was valid. Maybe playing a few games might take his mind off of her for a while. "Yeah, sure," he said, heading towards the couch. Cyborg turned back around, while Beast Boy jumped up to grab the game from they were gonna play. Robin jumped over the back of the couch, sitting down beside Cyborg.

"You ok? You kinda look a little...distracted," Cyborg said, eyeing Robin carefully.

The Boy Wonder stiffened at the question but relaxed slightly, when he'd realized he'd done it. "Uh, no. I'm fine," Robin said, not looking at Cyborg.

Cyborg frowned. He was about to pry again, but the screen suddenly exploded with sound. Beast Boy had just put on the video game and was headed back to couch, controllers in hand. He passed Cyborg and Robin each one of the controllers, then flopped down next to Raven.

Once the boys had chosen their cars, they got ready to try to beat each other on the race track. Midway through the light bantering and joking, mostly at Beast Boy's expense, Raven glanced up. All three boys were sitting forward, intent expressions, fingers pressing buttons in rapid succession. She looked over at Cyborg. He was leaned forward, elbows on his knees, smug grin on his face. Next to him, Robin sat there, leaning onto his knees as well, determined expression on his face. He suddenly pulled his controller upwards, tilting his body to the right, a grin making its way on to his lips. That was followed by an annoyed grunt from Cyborg. Raven glanced at the screen, noting the red car was now in front of both the blue and the green cars. She looked beside her at Beast Boy. Regardless of the fact he was in dead last, he sat there with eyes focused, biting his tongue, sitting cross legged on the cushion. His brow scrunched more when Robin took the lead, but he never lost the focused expression on his face. Raven turned back to her book, smiling to herself at her boyfriend's adorable expressions.

* * *

><p>Starfire splashed the cool water against her face. She'd finally stopped crying and had gone to her bathroom to clear her eyes. She looked up at her reflection; red rimmed eyes, puffiness, red nose. She looked miserable. She turned around, leaning against the sink, hands gripping the sides of the counter.<p>

'I have to go talk to him. I can not stand making him sad or angry. Especially with me. He deserves to know the truth about my date. He deserves to know that I did not choose to be with the billionaire, Dick Grayson, but with him.' Having made up her mind, Starfire headed back into her room to change. Once she looked presentable and the puffiness had subsided, mostly, she headed to Robin's room.

* * *

><p>"BOOM! You two just got served!" Cyborg shouted, jumping up and pumping his fist in the air. Beast Boy and Robin glared at him, clearing annoyed. Beast Boy grumbled as he collected the controllers and placed them back in the drawer. Robin watched as Cyborg continued to celebrate his virtual victory. Honestly, he was grateful. The game had helped take his mind off things. Now that it was done, however, his problems made themselves known once more. He sighed to himself as he stood up.<p>

"Thanks for the games guys. I'm gonna head to my room. If you need me, just knock, " he told them, heading out the door. Cyborg looked over at Beast Boy, who shrugged.

Cyborg stretched, still grinning to himself. "Well, the T-car is calling," he said, cupping his ear for effect, "I know, baby. I'm coming." Beast Boy rolled his eyes, but smirked as Cyborg left whistling a happy tune. He glanced over at Raven. She was still reading, feet on the floor. He saw his opportunity and grinned wickedly.

Raven was about to turn the page she'd just finished when the novel slipped from her fingers. Before she could even ask herself what happened, a heavy weight landed in her lap causing her to look down. Beast Boy's head lay across her legs while the rest of him reclined on the couch. "No more books. Pay attention to me, "he whined playfully at her.

She glared down at him, feigning annoyance. "Why should I?" she asked, trying her best to sound irritated. Beast Boy smirked up at her.

"You know, you're a horrible liar, Raven," he said grinning up at her. She rolled her eyes, but a small smile worked it's way onto her face. Sighing in defeat, her hand came up and slowly began playing with his hair.

At first Beast Boy was surprised at her surrender. Then he was even more surprised when he felt her fingers playing with his hair. His eyes slipped closed in pleasure. Her ministrations were making him feel sleepy and all warm and fuzzy inside.

Raven tried her best not to giggle when she heard him start to pur. Her eyes glowed with affection as she watched the soft smile on his face. He might be an immature irritation sometimes, but she could definitely get used to this whole affectionate side of him.

* * *

><p>Starfire had just worked up the courage to knock on the door when a voice stopped her.<p>

"Starfire? Did you...need something?" Robin asked. His heart about stopped when he rounded the corner and saw the object of his anxiety standing outside his door, about to knock.

Starfire was frozen. She'd hoped their would be the comfort of the door to give her a few seconds to compose herself. Now she was thrown into the fire first hand and there was nothing she could do about it. Slowly, she turned to face him, watching as he approached her. He looked curious, but there was something darker there too.

She took a deep breath to steady her rapid heart, "Yes. I..wished to...discuss yesterday, with you," she finished in a small voice. her confidence deflating when she'd mentioned yesterday and he'd frowned. She took a step to the side, rubbing her arm nervously.

Robin didn't mean to make her feel awkward, but he wasn't expecting to discuss their date so soon. He knew if he turned her down that it would just hurt her. Ignoring the turmoil in his heart he nodded, punching in the code to his room.

"After you, " he said, gesturing to Starfire to enter. She glanced over at him, her eyes looked guilty. He followed her into the room, door sliding closed behind him.

He walked over and sat down at his desk, watching her. Starfire stood in the middle of his room, looking unsure of herself. This was beyond strange to him. She was the most confident girl he knew, and she looked like she might melt if he so much as told her she'd gotten a piece of lint on her uniform.

"You can sit, if you want," he said, concerned. She nodded and quickly sat on the edge of his bed. "So?" he asked, "What exactly did you want to discuss?"

Starfire noted the slightly bitter tone in his voice. This only made her guilt stronger. She looked up at him, sadness in her eyes, "I am...sorry," she said, tears threatening to appear.

"Starfire?" Robin was shocked. What on earth? "Star, please don't cry. Why are you apologizing?" he asked softly, sitting beside her. He handed her a tissue from the box on his nightstand.

Starfire took the tissue, crumpling it in her hand, "I am sorry because I did not tell you the truth."

"The truth? Truth about what?" he asked, now genuinely confused.

Starfire sighed, shoulders slumping slightly, "I...Raven and I were speaking after the ball. I told her that I had enjoyed the Ball with Richard and she suggested that I ask him on 'the date'. She said that if I were to go on a date with another boy that it would make you jealous. And since I'd already told Richard that I loved you, it might make you see that you liked me too. But I did not mean to make you angry or make you not speak with me anymore. I never wanted to hurt you or make you not like me any longer. I just wanted a chance to get you to see that I-"

Starfire started speaking a mile a minute, speaking animatedly with her hands moving all around. Robin listened carefully, feeling understanding wash over him. Starfire didn't do this because she necessarily liked Dick more than Robin. She liked Robin more and she was trying to make him see that. His eyes burned with new passion and before he could really register what his body was doing, he pulled her into a kiss, effectively stopping her mid sentence. Starfire didn't react for a minute, possibly in shock, but he felt her relax and kiss him back eventually. He pulled her closer to him, burying his hand in her hair to grip the nape of her neck. His brain slowly registered her words and in the back of his mind a new insecurity arose; did she like Robin more than Richard?

For the second time, Starfire pulled away without warning. The difference being that she did not zoom off but remained in his arms. His eyes opened to find her staring up at him with an unreadable expression. She looked like she was trying to decided something but was stumped. Then her eyes grew wide and she looked at him in disbelief.

"Richard?" Robin felt his stomach drop at her question.

* * *

><p>Muahahahahaha! Cliff hanger! Ok so one more chapter to go! I will probably have it posted within the next few days if I don't have random things arise. Hope you'e enjoyed every bit of the story. I'd love to hear some suggestions for story ideas for the future. If you have one send me a message! Love to all my Lovelies!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Teen Titans. They are property of DC comics and Cartoon Network.

Sadness. This is the last chapter. Thanks to all who've enjoyed the story. Shout out to all who've reviewed, favorited, and followed. You are the people who give me the motivation to keep those creative juices flowing.

Well without further ado. Please enjoy the final installment

* * *

><p>Starfire was taken by surprise when Robin kissed her. She had been cut off midway through her explanation but it wasn't an unpleasant cut off. After registering what was happening, she slowly relaxed and began kissing him back. She was enjoying herself when an alert in her brain went off. Robin's kiss felt familiar. Not from the time she'd kissed him to learn english, he'd stood there frozen without moving, anyways. This kiss felt similar to another. A recent experience. To test her theory she tilted her head just right and felt his hand grip the back of her neck. That was it. That solidified her hunch. She was absolutely certain now.<p>

Without warning, she yanked her lips away from him, staring him down with a calculating expression. She was about to make a huge mistake or a huge discovery.

"Richard?" the name fell from her lips in a breathy disbelieving voice. She watched as Robin went from confused to utter shock. His arms around her waist stiffened, his hands gripping a bit tighter. His mouth clamped shut in a forced straight line while his eyes, through the mask, of course grew wide. He looked completely terrified.

After what felt like an eternity to her, Robin finally coughed a little and tried to speak, " Wh-what-t?" His voice quavered without permission and he felt like kicking himself for it. "W-why d-did you-u call me Ri-richard?"

Starfire watched him. She took in his voice, dripping with fear but trying to act confused. He was failing at this and making her more suspicious. "Am I correct?" she asked, ignoring the terror emenating from him.

"Uhh...," he said unintelligibly. He had to think fast. She'd obviously seen right through him, but how? What gave him away? "Why exactly do you think that I'm..Richard?"

Starfire raised an eyebrow at him, "I kissed Richard last night at the end of our date. I have therefore, technically kissed you both, although our kiss was not an actual kiss. I remember what it felt like kissing Richard and you did the same thing he did when I tilted my head," she concluded, crossing her arms across her chest. She watched Robin's shock turn to guilt as his arms fell to his sides and he looked down at the comforter.

Robin was entriely dumbfounded. How had he not caught on to that. He'd practically just told it to her face. He felt ashamed of himself, not for allowing his guard down unknowingly, but for the fact that he'd gone through with this stupid idea anyways. Now that she knew. Did she hate him? Did she feel used? Had he ruined everything? He never meant for it to go this far. He wanted to give the Titans a night off and with the Charity Ball being an absolutely unavoidable event, it was the only cover he could off to allow them to spend the evening together.

Slowly he looked up, feeling like a complete ass. Starfire was still glaring him down, looking similar to the day he'd said she wasn't his girlfriend. "I'm sorry, Star. I never meant for it to get this far. I...I just wanted to let you guys have some fun. It wasn't fair that I got to and I would've been completely bored there without you guys. Look, I didn't mean to hide from you. That's the last thing I had on my mind. I just wanted to give you guys a break and have some fun, like normal teenagers get to do. I really hope you can forgive me for being such an idiot. I didn't know that my plan was going to backfire so tremendously."

Starfire felt some of her anger subside. She was still mad that he didn't tell her and she'd made a fool of herself on a date with him. Her plan seemed completely stupid now. She knew that Robin wasn't the only one to blame for their current situation.

"I am sorry too," She said softly. His head snapped up to see her softened expression. She uncrossed her arms and gently took his hands in hers. "I know why you must keep your identity a secret. I did not intent for this to become such a difficult situation for either of us."

Robin nodded, then slowly pulled his hands from hers. Starfire felt her heart break. He was pulling away. That meant she'd ruined everything. Before her tears could even form however, she caught his arm moving toward his face. She looked up to see what he was doing.

Robin slowly allowed his hands to near his face, fingers taking hold of either side of the mask covering his eyes. When he was sure that Starfire was watching him, he gradually peeled away the material until it was held solely by his fingers floating infront of his eyes. With a deep breath, he brought his arms down to his sides, the mask in his right one.

Blinking a few times to adjust to the open air, he looked at Starfire, "So, you are correct. My name is Richard John Grayson. My parents were murdered when I was really young so I was adopted by Bruce Wayne. After that I became Robin when I was nine and I've been fighting crime ever since. I couldn't tell anyone my identity because it would jeopardize Bruce's life and very likely the identity of the Batman."

He glanced up at her, hoping to see something other than anger there. She looked a little less like she wanted to slap him. "Look, Star. I swear, I never meant to hurt you. I was actually pretty worried that you were starting to like Richard more than Robin. I didn't know how to handle that, given they are both me. But I promise that I won't ever keep secrets from you again."

Starfire watched the blue eyes shift, taking in her seemed to be pleading with her for forgiveness. She gently brought her hand up to his cheek and smiled softly. "I trust you,and I forgive you," her voice, a whisper. She leaned forward, capturing his lips again. This time their kiss was gentle and full of forgiveness and affection. She felt his hands on her waist again, holding her close.

She pulled away, resting her forehead on his. A smiled played across her lips while she listened to their breathing.

"So, you definitely succeeded," Robin said in a playful tone. Starfire pulled her forehead away to look at him. "I am totally jealous of myself." The grin across his face made her laugh. She threw her arms around him, knocking him backwards onto the bed, while they both laughed happily.

"Robin. I do not like either one of your identities better than the other. I only like you. Whoever you choose to be, I will always like you," Starfire assured him.

"I guess there's just one question left," Robin said, moving a piece of hair behind her ear, "Star, would you like to be my girlfriend? Not just my friend who is a girl?" Starfire's eyes sparkled at his words and she nodded excitedly. Robin laughed again and pulled her down for another kiss.

* * *

><p>"Yo, BB! You seen my-" Cyborg stopped midsentence. "Ummm. Did I miss something?"<p>

He'd just finished waxing the T- car with two coats and had headed back to the Commons to grab some lunch. However, when he'd entered the room, he hadn't expected to see Beast Boy sitting on the counter, Raven standing inbetween his legs, feeding him grapes or Starfire sitting on the couch watching some rom-com, and apparently laughing to herself.

At his sudden intrusion, the other Titans looked up. Cyborg was taken aback when he saw Robin's head appear beside Starfire's. He'd apparently been laying in her lap?

Raven was sporting a nice blush while Beast Boy smiled at him sheepishly, "Uh, surprise?" Beast Boy said, trying to make the situation a little less awkward.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked, "Raven why are you feeding BB grapes? And Rob, are you laying in Star's lap?" At the question Robin quickly sat up, looking guilty.

Raven glared over at Cyborg, grabbing another grape, "I can feed my BOYFRIEND grapes if I want to," she said, earning a jaw drop from Cyborg and a smirk from Beast Boy.

Robin looked at Starfire questioningly. She waved her hand, planning to explain later.

"Wait. So you four. You're dating? BB and Raven and Robin and Star?" Cyborg asked, not quite believing the words coming out of his mouth.

Raven just smirked as Beast boy accepted another grape, a happy smile on his face. Starfire smiled lovingly, looking over at Robin who shrugged at Cyborg.

"But Star! What about that date you had with the billionairres son?" Cyborg asked, confused.

Robin glanced over at her, fearing she'd give him away. Starfire simply turned back around, "I have found the perfect person for me," she said with finality. Robin grinned and laid back down, restin his head in her lap.

Cyborg couldn't believe this. What the hell? He was now officially the only Titan not dating someone. 'Well I ain't gonna be the loner for long' he grumbled inside his head. He turned and stomped away while dialing on the screen portion of his arm.

"Hey, Sparky. What's up?"

"Wanna get lunch?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p>THE END!<p>

Thanks again for reading! I loved every minute of creating this wonderful story. It's been fun and time to move on to other things. If you'd like to read more of my TT fics then please go read A New Beginning featuring our lovely BB and Raven. Also there's a much longer story that I'm still working on called Generations. It deals with the Titan's in the future and some new heroes with some important secrets! Check it out!

Thanks again lovelies! ;D


End file.
